So It Begins
by LadyRitsu
Summary: SEQUEL TO "HELLO AGAIN" Seto Kaiba has a family his life couldn't get any better, or worse. Well, what do you expect from a married man with kids? Life doesn't get easier does it? But for Kaiba and his family, it's only the beginning. Series of oneshots.
1. Daymare

**YOSH! I'm BACK! after such a long time! so anyways, i came up with a couple of drabbles while i was finishing up with "Hello Again" for those of you who haven't read it, please read it. Or else maybe some of these drabbles won't make sense. Also, let me inform you that all of theses oneshots or drabbles are NOT in sequential order. It's basically whatever comes into my head, i shall write. so i hope y'll enjoy this chapter which i like to call "Daymare" **

**DIZCLAIMER: HEYO! listen what i sayO! Idon't OOOWN yu-gi-OOOHH!**

THIS WAS OFFICIALLY the third glass of champagne that Mokuba's brother, Seto Kaiba drank.

Which was indeed alarming for the younger Kaiba, for Kaiba, doesn't drink. Well, maybe once or twice in his life, but that was it. Kaiba doesn't drink.

Mokuba was tempted to ask his brother if he was nervous, for his wedding was tomorrow. Yes, you read right dear reader; Seto Kaiba is getting married tomorrow.

He watched as his brother took another sip of champagne again. Kaiba was staring outside his window, admiring the view of Domino City from his office at Kaiba corp. He did look awfully calm…but he was drinking, which caused Mokuba to be concern.

"Hey…" Mokuba began.

"Yeah?" Kaiba muttered as he took another sip from his glass.

"Ha-ha! BIG day tomorrow right?" Mokuba laughed nervously. Kaiba shrugged, "Indeed it is," he said.

"I mean, you're getting married! You're going to be a responsible married man!" Mokuba said. He wanted to know and he wanted to let his brother know that he will always be there for him.

"Aren't you nervous?"

Kaiba shook his head, and laughed, "Scared? Really Mokuba? It's like you don't know your own brother?"

"But…" Yet Mokuba kept his silence. Of course, Mokuba should have expected for Kaiba to respond like that. He began to wonder…was Kaiba REALLY nervous? Was drinking his way of trying to calm his nerves? Is he planning to come drunk on his own wedding?

But Kaiba doesn't drink…he's never been drunk. Yet Mokuba couldn't help but to wonder though…what kind of drunk his brother will be? Will he be those drunks who still act the same despite the intoxication? Or…bless the souls of those drunks who get really happy…will his brother be one of those?

Or….worse…what if Kaiba was…one of THOSE angry drunks?! Oh god, he could see it now!

_He could see the church decorated by white flowers, a few seats available since Kaiba and Shizuka both wanted a small wedding. _

_He was standing next to his brother as the best man…the best man who was holding his brother up. And Yugi, was also on Kaiba's left, trying to hold him up as well. Kaiba couldn't stand straight…he couldn't even get out of the car…he was THAT drunk. Mokuba could hear his brother muttering under his breath, but he couldn't hear nor understand what he was saying. _

_At last, Shizuka came, and she looked beautiful. Poor girl, she had no idea about the condition of her husband-to-be. Mokuba swallowed, he prayed to the gods that existed that EVERY THING will go alright._

_"Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony…" began the priest._

_It seemed that everything was going to go smoothly…until…_

_"Mr. Seto Kaiba, do you agree to keep your marriage to this woman to live together under the His Holiness in the holy estate of matrimony?"_

_At this point, Kaiba finally looked up at the priest, his eyes were so unfocused he didn't even see who he was talking to, "Man, F**k you!" Kaiba blurts out._

_"Who…who tha hell are you to question the great Selo Kaiba?" Kaiba said sluring half of the words in that very sentence. _

_"K-Kaiba," Yugi whispered, "This is the priest, his TRYING to marry you…"_

_Kaiba scoffed, "Well tha sucks for him, cuz I don like men….i thought…I thought I was gettin' married to Shizuka…"_

_"N-No!" Mokuba hissed, "He's trying to marry you and SHIZUKA! This is a priest! A holy man!"_

_Mokuba turned to the priest and smiled, "He's fine…he's just…a little tongue tied? Please…continue." _

_The priest nodded, and went on, "Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in…"_

_"Lisen you…" Kaiba said again, "I'm so SICK and tired of all these…stupid questions! I'm SETO F**KING KAIBA! Don' chu…don' CHU dare QUESION ME!" _

_"SHH!" Yugi whispered in Kaiba ear, "Please stop, Kaiba you're causing a scene! You're going to make Shizuka cry!"_

_"Seto?" Shizuka whispered, "Are you ok?" _

_"Oh, my god…Shizuka!" Kaiba exclaimed since he noticed that Shizuka was beside him the whole time. _

_He placed his hand on her shoulder, and then the other…he started to lean down to kiss her until Mokuba and Yugi yelled, "NO! YOU'RE NOT MARRIED YET!"_

_"LEGGO OF ME! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" Kaiba yelled trying to get away from Yugi and Mokuba's grasp. _

_"CONTINUE! CONTINUE! IF YOU VALUE YOUR SANITY CONTINUE!" Mokuba screamed for dear life. The priest jumped and nodded. _

_"…AND FORSAKING OTHERS, KEEP YOUR EYE ON HER SO LONG AS YOU BOTH LIVE?!" the priest yelled fearing for his life._

_Yugi nudged Kaiba, "Kaiba…KAIBA! Answer this question!" _

_"I ANSWER TO NO ONE!" Kaiba yelled, "Seto!" Shizuka was on the verge of tears, "Don't you love me?"_

_"YES I DO!" Kaiba yelled, the priest turned to Mokuba who nodded and said, "Just accept that!"_

_The priest turned to Shizuka he was about to ask her ,HER part of the section until Kaiba spotted the flowers…you see, in HIS eyes they looked like bushes, "Oh god," Kaiba muttered, "I gotta take a…"_

_"HOLD IT IN! HOLD IT IN!" everyone yelled in the church. _

_The priest turned and asked Shizuka the same question really quick before a CERTAIN someone interrupts. Once Shizuka said her three words the priest turned to the audience to ask the following question…_

_"And now if anyone disagrees with this statement as to why they may not lawfully be together…speak now or…"_

_"I DARE YOU!" Kaiba said turning to the audience, he pointed a finger dramatically at everyone, "I DARE YOU ALL TO QUESTION ME! YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU QUESTIONED THE GREAT SETO KAIBA!" _

_No one moved, no one said a word. Mai was holding Jonouchi back, because he SERIOUSLY wanted to KILL this man. _

_Kaiba let out an evil laugh, "YOU FOOLS!" _

_Mai glared at Kaiba and muttered under her breath, "Does that egomaniac know his even at his wedding?"_

_"Just end it," Mokuba muttered. The priest nodded and said, "By the power invested in me, you may now kiss…"_

_Kaiba was about to fall backwards until Yugi held him in place._

_"…the bride…" the priest finished._

_Yugi and Mokuba had to get Kaiba to focus on Shizuka again, and once he did, it was like he knew what to do already. He kisses her…_

LATERS…

"So tell me Shizuka, how did the honeymoon go?" Mai asked wanting to hear ALL the juicy details. This is what Mokuba heard as he was passing through the hallway. He stopped as he heard those words.

"Yeah, Shizuka did he treat you alright?" Anzu asked.

Shizuka and Kaiba got back from their honeymoon a few days ago. Kaiba went back to work while Shizuka stayed home with the twins.

"It was wonderful!" Shizuka said cheerfully, and then she added, "And yes, Seto treated me well."

"That's not what I'm talking about…" Mai said slowly, "I'm talking about the NIGHT of your wedding…how did it go?" Yeah, Mokuba thought, how did Seto do? (yes, they wanted to know about THAT).

"Well," Shizuka said thoughtfully, "We arrived to the ship and we well…went to sleep." She said simply. Mokuba nodded, of course, he figured his brother might not waste any time with THAT.

Mai shook her head; "He just couldn't wait, huh?" thinking certain nasty thoughts.

"That pervert…" Anzu muttered.

Shizuka nodded, "Yeah, poor Seto he must have been so exhausted. He didn't eat dinner, with all the planning, work and you know everything else…" Wait…say WHAT?

At this, Mai and Anzu turned bright red…oh! She meant THAT kind of sleep! Mokuba almost busted out laughing. So his brother was THOSE kinds of drunks…poor Seto indeed…he slept through the first night of his honeymoon!

**ha...i'm so lazy...i should be studying...glob...anyways! read n' review!**


	2. The Infamous Question

**YO! TWO CHappies huh? Just so we're on the same page, this fic IS NOT in sequential order. This is somewhat random whatever comes into my head. Anyways, i hope u enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ha! as if!**

SETO AND KISA ARE THREE years old, the age of exploring, the age of learning new things, and of course…the age of curiosity.

Seto and Kisa were in their playroom with their mother, Shizuka and they were very busy for the twins were drawing pictures to show to their father later. Shizuka hasn't been feeling well lately, she has been getting sick, and keeps eating more. No one was sure what was going on.

Seto was concentrating so hard on his drawing until his mind began to wonder about something. As he did, he stopped coloring and looked at his mother.

"Mama," Seto said politely, "Whele do babies come fwom?"

Shizuka looked at her son and repeated, "Where do babies come from?"

"YEAH MAMA! WHELE DEY COME FWOM?" Kisa said excitedly.

Shizuka looked startled…she had no idea what to say. She had always knew that this day was going to happen…but this was too soon! She was unprepared! What could she say?

She most definitely couldn't say what she has been taught…it was TOO ridiculous.

"Um, I'm so sorry!" Shizuka cried, "Mama knows…but Mama has no idea how to explain…can you forgive Mama?!"

Seto got up and patted his mother on her hand, "I's okay Mama, I folgive you."

"No maller wha' I still love you, Mama!" Kisa added.

Shizuka smiled, and gave her kids a hug, "You two are so sweet! I love you too! But don't ask Uncle Jou, ok? "

At this, the two children smiled, their mother decided to leave them so that she could make a call (More likely to Kaiba to tell him what the twins said).

"Seto," Kisa said as soon as her mom left, "Do you think we go's to find out on oul own?"

Seto nodded, "I thoughts the same thing, Kisa." He said. So the twins decided to go find the answer on their own(not really, Roland took them wherever they told him to go).

"Why do you think Mama tolds us not to ask Unky Jo?" Kisa asked.

Seto shrugged, "I don's knows,"

"Unky YuYu!" Kisa said cheerfully. Seto nodded, "Yesh, leggo to YuYu's house." He agreed.

Roland nodded.

AT UNKY YUYU'S HOUSE…

"UNKY YUYU!" Kisa yelled. As she and her brother entered the shop, "Oh, hello there!" Yugi said, he wasn't surprised to find the twins alone(because they weren't alone…they wandered off OFTEN).

"What brings you to here? Do you wanna play with Atem?" Yugi asked.

"No! We'le hele's to talks about a question!" Seto demanded.

Yugi chuckled, "So you have a question?"

"Yesh!" Kisa piped. "Ok, what's you're question?" Yugi said.

"Whele do babies comes flom?" Kisa said. At this, Yugi frowned…oh no, not this…he wasn't expecting this…

He laughed nervously, "Where do babies come from, huh?" He turned to Anzu who just walked into the living room. "Anzu, dear would you…?" he began but Anzu was already out of the living room.

"Ain't gonna do it!" she yelled back. Yugi was screwed.

Yugi was stuck…he didn't want to do this! Jesus!

"Uh…why didn't you ask your Mom? Or your dad?" Yugi asked.

"Mama doesn' know! And Papa's went to go make things go BOOM!" Seto explained. Oh…of course…whenever the twins say BOOM it means work…they saw Kaiba working on a new duel disk system and one of the monsters eliminated the other making the famous 'BOOM!' sound.

"Ah…haha…I see.." Yugi thought for a moment, he REALLY didn't want to do this…what would Kaiba say? How would he explain it? Yugi didn't want to say anything that might make Kaiba and Shizuka think inappropriate…Jesus! Atem's hasn't asked this yet!

Might as well do it the old fashion way, huh?

"Ok…" Yugi said, "what your Mama and Papa did was pray to the heavens and said that they wanted kids. Two awesome little kids like you!"

"REAWY?!" Kisa exclaimed her eyes sparkling, she was buying EVERY single word Yugi was saying. Seto pursed his lips into a thin line.

"And then before you Mama and Papa knew it, and great BIG beautiful bird came and…" Yugi said

"YOU LYING!" Seto yelled pointing a finger dramatically at Yugi.

"Um…what?" Yugi said startled. What does he mean that he's lying? How did Seto know?

"Why do you think I'm lying, Seto?" Yugi said gently.

"Cuz…cuz…Bildie can' bwing two babies at the sames times!" Seto said.

Dang! He's forgotten about how Seto inherited his father's human lie detector gene.

Yugi heard a bell ring. Yugi, Seto and Kisa all turned around and saw Otogi enter the shop, but he wasn't alone…Vivian Wong was with him as well. Otogi was here! Thank god!(I'll explan about Vivian later)

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Otogi said casually, once he saw the twins he smiled and said, "And what brings you two here? Where's your Mama?"

He said looking at Kisa, who resembled her mother, despite the fact that she had blue eyes and brown hair. Otogi still had a thing for Shizuka; even though she was now married…he was fine with it. He was just glad that she's happy. (I'll explain about this later as well)

"They uh…have a question…" Yugi explained. Otogi laughed, "Really? And YOU couldn't handle it?" he said.

"AW! Is this REALLY Seto Kaiba's son?" Vivian suddenly exclaimed, bending down to look at Seto. Seto resembled his father a LOT…many times he's called "Chibi Seto Kaiba". Otogi and Yugi nodded, "HE's SO CUTE!" Vivian said pinching his cheeks.

Seto glared at her, "Who you?!" Seto demanded. Vivian laughed, "I'm sorry, my name is Vivian Wong! But you can call me Aunty ViVi!"

Seto harrumphed and looked away.

"VIVI!" Kisa yelled. Otogi turned back to Kisa and said, "So what's your question, sweetie?" he said.

"Uh, Otogi…are you SURE you wanna answer this?" Yugi said nervously. Otogi scoffed, "Yeah, I can handle it…"

"Go ahead, sweetie…ask Uncle GiGi away," Otogi said (the twins couldn't say 'Otogi' but they remember the last part of his name 'gi').

"Unky Gigi whele do babies come fwom?" Kisa asked politely.

Otogi gave out a huge laugh, "That! OH THAT! HAHAAA! Really? Is that all?" Crap, he was screwed. Why this question? Of all of the things these kids could ask, why THIS question? He turned to Vivian who was looking at him expectantly and then Otogi said, "Do…do you guys want some ice cream?" he asked.

ONE ICE CREAM LATER…

"That potty face didn' told us oul question!" Seto pouted as they we in the car again, with Roland.

Kisa smiled, "But we gots ice-cweam!" she said cheerfully.

"Yesh," Seto agreed, "We gots ice cweam…vewy yummy ice cweam…"

"LOLAND!" Seto suddenly yelled, "Yes, Master Seto?" Roland said.

"Leggo to Unky Jo an' Aunty Mai!" Seto said.

"YAY! They can aswer oul question! Unky Jo's smalts!" Kisa said, "And Aunty Mai knows stuff!"

Seto nodded.

LATERS…

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise!" Mai said as she greeted the kids into her home. Tsuya, (Short for Katsuya) was standing shyly at a distance.

"Tsuya!" Mai called out, "Don't be shy, say hello to your cousins, Seto and Kisa."

Kisa held out her hand and so did Seto, "Hello Tsuya!" Kisa said. "Hello," Seto said.

Tsuya rubbed his eyes and nodded shyly…it was he's way of saying hi. He was only two, he looked a lot like his father but he had his mother's eyes.

"Whele's Unky Jo?" Kisa asked.

Mai yawned, and rubbed her swollen belly(she was pregnant again), "Your uncle's at work…why? do you need something?"

"We gots a question," Seto said.

Mai smiled, "Ok, let's hear it," She said.

"Whele do babies come fwom?" he asked.

Mai nearly choked, "Wha-what?!" she exclaimed.

Seto sighed exasperatedly, "Do I gots to say it again?" he said.

"N-No! I heard every word you said!" Mai said startled. "Wooo!" she said fanning herself with her hand.

She took a deep breath and said, "What did your Mama say?"

"She doesn' know." Seto said.

Mai couldn't believe it! Oh she couldn't WAIT to see how the great Kaiba would handle this!

To the children's surprise, Mai started laughing.

"Wasso funny?" Kisa said wanting to laugh as well.

Tsuya started to laugh because his mother was laughing.

"I can's waits no mores!" Seto said. Mai took several deep breathes to control herself and said, "Maybe it's best to let your Papa answer it…" she said.

"But Papa went to make things go BOOM!" Kisa said.

"BOOM!" Tsuya repeated smiling. "Kaba go go boom!" (He means Uncle Kaiba makes things go BOOM!)

"I WANNA AWSWELS!" Seto demanded.

"Hey!" Mai said suddenly, "how about we have some COOKIES?"(or biscuits to the people in Europe).

"COOKIES?!" all children exclaimed.

TWO COOKIES LATERS…

"PEGGY! UNKY PEGGY MIGH KNOW!" Kisa said while her brother was thinking about who to ask next.

"No!" Seto yelled, "He's vewy weild and SILLY! Papa says so!"

"But…but he's funny…" Kisa said weakly. They were both starting to get cranky since it was almost time for their naptime.

Seto yawned, while Kisa said sleepily, "I want Papa…"

"Mama's nice and walm…" Seto said agreeing.

Roland couldn't help but to smile as the mini Kaiba's started to go to sleep.

LATERS…

"PEGGY!" Kisa yelled as she saw Pegasus sitting on his usual armchair drinking wine. "Why hello here, Kaiba-boy's brats!" he said cheerfully, "What brings you two here?!"

Kisa went towards Pegasus and gave him a hug, which he returned. He still had something against Kaiba but he had soft spot for children.

"WE gots a question!" Kisa said.

Pegasus nodded, "Alright, dearie…let's hear it…"

"Whele do babies comes fwoms?"

At this Pegasus snapped his fingers and immediately a servant went to him, "Yuta, bring me the book…" he said. The servant nodded and brought him a navy blue book.

Seto and Kisa were impressed, so Pegasus was actually going to answer? But from a book?

Pegasus clears his throat, and said, "_There once was a woman who wished very much to have a child, but she could not obtain her wish. At last she went to a fairy and said "I should very much like a child, can you tell me where I can find one…" _he said reading a book titled Thumbelina.

ONE STORY LATER…

"So you'le sayin that we comes from pretty flowels?" Kisa said.

Seto didn't object to anything…this came from a book to it had to be real. But…some thing didn't make sense to Seto, he could tell Pegasus was lying.

Pegasus laughed, "Absolutely not! Now, run along back home, you mother must be worried sick!"

"You a disgwace to all humancity!" Seto said.

"What?" Pegasus said smiling.

"Papa…papa says so! He…he called you…a…" Seto stopped and thought for a few moments.

"HE SAID YOU A MOTHER OF QUAKElS!" Seto yelled, (- ok, we ALL know that that's NOT what Kaiba ACTUALLY SAID).

"A mother of quackers?" Pegasus said chuckling, "Where did you get that vocabulary?"

"I heards him! I heard Papa say it!" Seto replied.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Seto and Kisa were sitting in their room watching a TV show. Seto heard his father come into his study._

_"I can't believe that Pegasus!" his father was saying to Roland._

_"What is it sir?" Roland asked._

_"He just likes to find ways to irritate me," Kaiba was saying. "That damn Pegasus..he's a mother…"_

_"_WHAT SOUND DOES A DUCK MAKE?" _said a woman on the TV screen. "QUACK! QUACK!" Kisa said excitedly._

_"That's right! Quack! Quack!" said the woman. _

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Pegasus smiled, "I'm sure you did,"

ONE WASTED MOMENT LATERS…

"MAMA WE'LE BACK!" Seto yelled. "WE'LE HUNGWY!" Kisa yelled.

Shizuka smiled at her babies(she still call them babies even though they hate it), "How did it go? Did you learn anything?"

"YESH!" Kisa said, while Seto went to his bed, he was tired.

"Today we leawned dat big bilds make magicals flowe's to give to people who wants babies and we gots ice cweam and-and Gigi gave us some cookies and Mai said Peggy's a mother of quakels!" Kisa explained excitedly.

Shizuka didn't understand what Kisa was trying to say, so she nodded and said "That's great!"

LATERS…

Kaiba FINALLY came home from work, and god he was so tired.

He first went to the twins' room to say hello, he found Shizuka there playing with them.

"PAPA!" both children screamed as they saw their father come in, Kaiba gave them a warm smile and gave his kids a hug, "Hello, what did you guys do today?" he asked.

He saw Shizuka frantically shaking her head, warning him about something, but the warning came to late.

"WE had a question but no one wanted to tell us!" Kisa said.

"They told us a bunches of lies and said we came fwom magical bilds that makes flowe's who makes tiny people comes out fwom them," Seto said. Ok, what?

"What?" Kaiba asked, narrowing his eyes, "What was the question?"

"They…they want to know where do babies come from," Shizuka said softly. Kaiba almost had a heart attack right there….but then he shrugged it off. He had to think of a way to handle this…

"We wents ALL by oulselves!" Kisa said proudly.

"Before they left I told them not to ask Jonouchi," Shizuka assured Kaiba. Kaiba made a strange smile, he opened his mouth and then he closed it, "I'm so proud of you, Shizuka." He said, Shizuka blushed.

"Why couldn't you tell them?" Kaiba asked to Shizuka.

Shizuka blushed, "Because…I was taught…the spaceship and the black hole," Kaiba gave her a puzzled look, but then, he nodded in understanding, "Let me guess, Jonouchi?"

Shizuka nodded, "You did the right thing, Shizuka," Kaiba said.

"So whele do babies comes fwom, Papa?" Seto asked.

Kisa looked at her father expectantly; Kaiba took a VERY, VERY, VERY DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP breath, "Well, one day," Kaiba began, "Your Mama and I wanted to have some kids. So, I gave your mother VERY special seeds and she planted them in her tummy and let you grow for nine months,"

"Was the seeds magical?!" Kisa asked.

Kaiba chuckled sarcastically, "Suuuuuure," he said, "Let's go with that,"

Seto looked at his father curiously, "Whele tha seeds?" he asked, "Can we sees them?" Kisa asked.

Kaiba suddenly got up and said, "You can't see them remember? They're _magical,_" he said chuckling to himself. Both he and Shizuka left the kids to play by themselves. As they headed towards they're room, Shizuka smiled, "That's a wonderful story, Seto" she said.

"It's not a story," Kaiba said, "Once they'll older they'll figure out in detail….sort of…"(he's right you know…if ya think about it…)

"Did you told Mokuba the same thing?" Shizuka asked, "No," Kaiba said, "He found out the way I did,"

"How was that?" Shizuka asked, "I read about it when I was 10, in a biology book," Kaiba said(Seto Kaiba, scarred at age 10).

10? Wasn't he scarred for life? Shizuka learned when she was 16…yeah, they kept her in a box for a LONG time.

DA NEXT DAY…

Shizuka stormed into the dining room, where Kaiba and the twins were eating breakfast, "I'm pregnant!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

Kaiba smiled, "That's great, I knew that was the case,"

"Plegnant?" Kisa said puzzled. Kaiba nodded, "It means Mama's having a baby," he said.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister!" Shizuka said excitedly.

The twins looked at each other and gasped, "Magical seeds!" they said.

9 YEARS LATER…

"Everyone, today we are going to have a serious talk," Said Kisa and Seto's teacher, "We're going to discuss the cellular phases using pregnancy as a way for you all to understand the process of meiosis. Which is very different from mitosis."

The teacher turned on the projection screen, he clicked on PLAY and the movie began,

"…_Whether we think about it, or not. Our bodies want to make babies. Our bodies are very good at it…" _the narrator said on the screen, Seto yawned. Kisa took out paper and a pencil.

"_But as ordinary as it seems, creating a new human being is no simple feat…_" the narrator continued, "_Fortunately there's sex, the method of choice for 99.9 percent of the organisms on Earth more complex than a bacteria_…"

Kisa was happily drawing a bunny, Seto closed his eyes.

"_With sexual reproduction, each individuals most provide DNA…All this comes at a price…An average man churns out about a hundred million new sperm every second, That's about a hundred million new sperm every day and more than two trillion over a lifetime…_"

At this, both Seto and Kisa's eyes looked up and saw a seed-like object with a long moving tail,

"Ha, that looks like a seed…" they both thought…and then, they're eyes opened wide in alarm.

_D-Dad did not lie! _Both twins shuddered.

**wow, leave it to Kaiba to be straight to the point huh? i actually used a REAL FACINATING documentary about how a baby develops. i just thought it'd be funny to use, especially about what the narrator said. anyways, read n' review!**


	3. Interesting Facts about the Man I Love

**Hello I'm BAACCK ! i'd neva thought i'd recieve so many reviews! this is aweseom! thank you! and i'm glad everyone thought they were funny! because that's EXACTLY what i was going for! Anyways, here's the third chappie!**

**DIZCLAIMER: AWW Man!**

SHIZUKA SETO KAIBA had found out a few interesting things about her husband. Interesting facts that MANY people wouldn't think were true. She was so shock to find out about it, but as she thought about…she realized…everything he does…makes sense…somehow.

The **FIRST **thing Shizuka found out about Kaiba is that he is NOT a morning person.

He took a LONG time to be fully awake. After they got married, Shizuka noticed that Kaiba's alarm was no longer on his night stand. When she asked him why he said, "I've always hated that alarm," was his response.

Truth be told, that was only PART of the reason. He actually hoped that Shizuka would wake him up, since she was a morning person herself. It was a weird experience when she tried to wake him up…like the first time…

Shizuka suddenly opened her eyes, she turned over to her husband and whispered, "Seto, hey, wake up," Kaiba only growled and turned over.

"Seto," Shizuka tried again, "You're going to be late for work,"

Kaiba growled but this time a longer, low pitched growl, Shizuka actually had goose bumps, "N-never mind…" she said softly.

He stayed in bed, for about another 10 minutes, and then he slowly got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. His walk was so slow and stiff, it was almost like he was a zombie. After a few minutes he made his way out of the bathroom.

"Seto, what would you like for breakfast?" Shizuka asked politely she was already awake and ready for the day. Kaiba ignored her, and made his way downstairs to the dining room.

He ignored the toast, the rice, the miso soup and everything on the table meant for breakfast, he went straight for a cup of coffee. He took a sip, and he looked up at Shizuka who was sitting next to him and he muttered, "Morning,"

Shizuka laughed, "Are you awake now?" she asked.

"No," Kaiba said bluntly, he finished his cup and after he did, he poured himself another one.

"Seto, don't you think that's too much?" Shizuka asked.

But Kaiba shook his head, then he blinked, his eyes no longer looked dull and out of focused.

Shizuka later found out on that day that Kaiba's a night person. He hated mornings….but he loved coffee, especially espresso, which was what he drinks every morning. Kaiba has to drink at least two or three cups before he can fully wake up, which explains his moods when he gets to work (Former Kaibacorp worker: Oh! That explains SO much!).

But for some reason, Shizuka didn't mind that at all. In fact, she thought it was extremely cute…he was almost like, a bear.

The next thing Shizuka found out about her husband is that he eats….a LOT. Many people assumed that Kaiba avoided eating and was probably skinny as a stick, because he looks scrawny with clothes on.

But that's not the case, in fact, Kaiba's in perfect shape. He's actually a well-built, slender man (like Bruce Lee). He works out (mostly self-defense) every day and because of that, he would be exhausted and hungry. Extremely hungry.

Kaiba mostly eats red meat; he would occasionally eat fruits and vegetables if it's on his plate. If it's on the table in its own dish, he would ignore it.

It's even funnier because Kaiba has no idea that he eats a lot. He would probably win a food eating contest if he wanted too, and probably be the only man to beat her brother.

After Kaiba ate three full plates, Shizuka noticed a fourth one next to him and she asked, "Are you going to eat that?" Kaiba gave her an incredulous look, "Are you crazy? Do I LOOK like I eat a lot?"

Kaiba mostly kept to himself, but there are times where there be moments where Shizuka found find something new about him. He was like a puzzle, a puzzle which she enjoyed placing the pieces together. And the more she found out things about him, it made her love him even more.

**NEEEEEEEEH, whassup, doc? I thought this chapter was WAY to short for my taste, but this is what i came up with...sorry about that! About thes made up facts, it makes sense for me for Kaiba to be a nightperson, since it is been IMPLIED that he tends to stay up late for work and or duel tournaments. Also, due to his height, and physic as a (future) healthcare provider, it makes sense to me for Kaiba to eat a lot. A huge body would wants some nutrients and stuff Anyways, read n' review!**


	4. Ways to Eff with Seto Kaiba

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! or as i like to say...Happy Scam Day! I would like to give a shout out to MaziMe who's b-day is today! Happy B-day u too! While ur reading this chapter! if you would please! count the ways Kaiba was screwed! this shall be fun, huh?ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: ME NO claim! me no claim!**

KISA LOOKED UP AT THE ceiling frowning, Jonouchi, noticing her frown smiled and said, "Why da long face, Kisa?" he asked.

Kisa was usually a happy, energetic girl she hardly ever frowns(unless she got in an aguement with her brother).

"It's just that…I've never seen Papa make a funny face…like…like…he doesn't know what's going on," Kisa said struggling what to explain what she's trying to say.

Kisa and her brothers, Seto and Noa were staying with Jonouchi and Mai for the night while Kaiba and Shizuka went on a 'recommended social gathering with the spouse ' a title which Jonouchi will frown upon, why can't that man just say their going on a date?

"NO! Aunty! Noa likes his apples PEELED!" Seto was saying to Mai who was trying to feed Noa. One year old Noa smiled, "MMM!" he said.

"Mama, can I have an apple too?" Tsuya asked. "Appo!" cried, Tsuya's little sister, Akemi.

Mai smiled, "Thank you, Seto. You're so helpful."

"So ya sayin' ya neva seen ya old man look clueless, of guard?" Jonouchi asked slowly.

Kisa took a while to think and then she nodded, "Yes," she replied.

At this, Jonouchi smiled, "I think I know a COUPLE of ways…" he said smiling evilly.

DA NEXT DAY…

Kisa ran down the hallway towards her father's study, she couldn't wait to give her father such great news!

Her father's going to be so proud! She ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her.

When she was getting nearer to his study, Kisa yelled, "PAPA! PAAAAAPPAAAAAAAAAA!"

She opened the door, Kaiba looked up and frowned, "Kisa, there's no running or yelling down the halls…"

"PAPA I GOT GREAT NEWS!" Kisa yelled not listening to what her father was saying. Kaiba sighed, and said, "What is it?" he said wondering what could get his daughter so excited.

"I…" she took a few moments to catch her breath, "I HAVE A BOYFREIND!" she cried excitedly(1).

Kaiba started to choke, after he regained his composure he rasped, "W-What?!" did his daughter say…what he THOUGHT she said?

Kisa smiled even wider and said, "It's Atem! He's my boyfriend!" (2).

Kaiba was having a heart attack now…more like a MENTAL attack right now. How? How could this have happened? Why? Why of all people it HAD to be Yugi's brat! Where? Where in all Kisa's 6 years of life(she's five now) where did he go wrong?

Shizuka, Seto and Noa came into the study, "Seto! Guess what…" she stopped in mid-sentence noticing Kaiba's tense aura, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Listen…listen to what YOUR daughter has to say…" Kaiba said in an icy tone.

Shizuka swallowed nervously and asked, "What were you saying, Kisa?"

"I have a boyfriend! It's Atem!" Kisa said proudly.

Shizuka flinched and looked nervously at Kaiba, "That's silly!" she said laughing nervously, "You and Atem are FRIENDS!" trying to make things better.

Kisa shook her head, "Nuh-uh, Atem kissed me riiiiiiiiight here," She placed her finger on her cheek (3).

Kaiba suddenly got up from his seat. Its official, this kid was going to die today. "S-Seto?" Shizuka asked, "Where are you going?"

"To castrate that brat!" Kaiba hissed.

Kisa noticed her father tensing up and she laughed, "Papa's face is so funny!"

"What?" Kaiba turned around, "Uncle Jo was right! You DID make a funny face!" Kisa said(4).

MEANWHILES…

"Ah-Ah-ACHOOO!" Atem sneezed, Anzu who was feeding his little sister, Mana, looked up and said, "Atem, honey, are you catching a cold?"

Atem sniffed and shrugged, "I think so,"

Yugi chuckled, "Maybe it isn't a cold, maybe it's a girl,"(Yugi has NO idea how right he is,)

BACK AT THE KAIBA MANSION…

Kaiba felt weight come off his shoulders. So it was a prank? He suddenly had this urge to KILL his brother-in-law. But he smiled and decided to let it go….FOR NOW.

Shizuka laughed, "Tsuya's so silly! Did he help you to come up with that?" she asked.

Kisa smiled and said, "Yes, Mama. He did!" (5).

MEANWHILES….

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mai exclaimed as Jonouchi laughed, "I told Kisa to tell her old man she had a boyfriend!"

Mai frowned, "You DO realize you're going to die later, right?"

Jonouchi frowned, "I know…but I'll be prepared! I will be prepared!"

Mai shook his head, when will they ever learn?

**I hope y'all enjoy that! like i enjoyed typing it! anyways! read n' review! **


	5. ATTEMPTED KIDNAPPING

**I know right? TWO Chapters? i mean, it IS scam day, today! so i hope you guys like it. uh, me personally i don't like the way i wrote it...but meh. ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: meh, u know the drill...**

"IS THAT DEM BOSS?" Asked a man sitting on a van. They spied on two kids waiting patiently outside in front of their elementary school.

Well, at least ONE of them was patient. The girl was smiling and talking to her brother, who pouted and looked extremely annoyed.

"Yep, that's them, Kenta," sai the Boss. Kenta was a huge muscular bald man, wearing a business suit.

_KENTA:_

_AGE: 32_

_PERSONALITY: Dumbest person in the world_

"Alright, seems like no one's comin' for them, let's go." the boss is named Nobu, he was about a foot shorter than Kenta. He was scrawny, had long, dark wavy hair and was pale as my lowfat yogurt I had this morning.

_NOBU:_

_AGE: 36_

_PERSONALITY: Germaphob_

The crossed the street and as they approached, the both children turned their heads. The girl gasped and smiled, while the boy narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry about the wait, Master Seto," Nobu said. "We…we were uh…stuck on traffic,"

Seto glared at him, "You're pathetic, you know that? With such advanced technology these days…you would have heard about the upcoming traffic and NOT come late,"

Nobu glared at Seto, who glared back, but Nobu smiled and said in a slow voice, "You're right, Master Kaiba…"

"Where's Roland?" Kisa asked. "Uh…Roland? Uh, he had to uh…take…other stuff to do, " said Kenta. Nobu glared at him, seriously? How slow can Kenta get? The kids are going to find out!

"Uh…yeah! Roland had to do some very important business with you father so we had to step in…it was last minute notice," Nobu said smiling.

"Oh," Kisa said, and then she grinned, "Ok! Let's go!" she said almost walking away until Seto said, "WAIT!" everyone turned to Seto, who pointed at something across the street.

"Is THAT what we're driving?" Seto asked. He pointed at a navy blue, old-looking van that looks like it's about to break down at ANY moment.

"Well, yes sir…you see…" Nobu began…but Seto crossed his arms and looked defiantly away, "I am NOT getting into THAT car!" he said.

Kenta bend down and asked Kisa, "Is your brother always so difficult?"

Kisa nodded, "Only on Wednesdays," she said. Today is a Tuesday.

Nobu was losing patience with Seto but he HAD to keep calm, or else the whole plan will be ruined, so he forced a smile and said, "But Master Seto…THINK about this for a moment…you are the son of Seto Kaiba. You easily the target of many people who want to hurt your dad…"

But Seto cut him off by laughing, "Seriously? ME being the target of my dad's enemies? Please, ANYONE who tries to cross my dad will pay a heavy price. Nobody's dumb enough to mess with my dad."

Damn, this kid is EXTREMLY smart. Before Nobu could order Kenta to just grab the kids, Kisa yelled, "PEPPER SPRAY!" and she sprayed both Nobu and KENTA who screamed in agony.

"RUN! KISA RUN!" Seto yelled.

And the twins wasted no time on running away. Seto held Kisa's hand, and Kisa was laughing.

"WEEEOOO! WEEEOOOO!" Kisa mimicked a police siren as she ran.

Seto pulled Kisa to the right into an alley and they both ran across the other side of the street. As they we're running, Seto caught Kisa's eye and they both nodded. Seto grabbed the collar of his coat jacket, while Kisa placed her hand on her bracelet. It both had initials of 'KC' and the pressed it, and immediately the initials started to blink in a neon red light.

MEANWHILE AT KAIBA CORP

"SIR!" yelled on of Kaiba's guard's as they slammed into Kaiba's office, "Sir…the alarm…"

"Yes, I know…" Kaiba said and he immediately got up.

BACK AT SOMEWHERE IN DOMINO…

Seto and Kisa had to stop to catch their breath, as they did, Kisa asked, "Do you think we got away?"

Seto got up and looked around, " I think so…and…where did you get pepper spray?"

"Roland gave it to me, he said we have to be prepared in case something were to happen to us," she explained.

Seto stared at her incredulously, "And why wasn't I given anything?" he demanded.

At this, Kisa laughed, "Roland says you won't need anything. Your personality is your perfect weapon it's as sharp as a knife,"

Seto glared at her, "Ha-ha, very funny," he said stiffly.

Kisa giggled, "I'm kidding, Seto! I dunno, I think it's cuz I'm a girl…" she shrugged.

MEANWHILE….

Kaiba had finally reached his security base at Kaibacorp and he immediately began to track the location of his kids. It seems like the kids have gotten away from the danger, which seems to have taken place at school.

"Seto!" Shizuka ran into the room along with four year old, Noa, "What happened? Are the kids…?

"They're fine, I'm going to head out there and look for them," he said.

Shizuka hesitated, but them she took a deep breath and nodded. If this were her old self, she would have broken down and cried nonstop. Ever since Shizuka started to hang out with Kaiba, she's been getting tough.

"I'll stay and keep track on them, here," she said, Kaiba nodded.

Before he left the room, Shizuka called out, "Seto!" Kaiba stopped in his track and looked back at her, "Come back soon!"

Kaiba smirked, and he left.

"I hope they're not scared," Shizuka whispered.

MEANWHILES…

"LADY! SERVE US!" Seto yelled as he slammed some money on the counter. The young waitress glared at him, but she let it slide, when Kisa smiled at her and added, "Please?"

Five minutes later, the twins were sitting down and enjoying their drink. They decided to stay there until their father came to rescue them.

Everything was going smoothly until Nobu came in, and sat next to Kisa.

Seto glared at him, while Kisa took a long sip from her glass of Perfect Peanut Butter Milkshake, "Hello!" she said.

Nobu glared at both children, "We can do this the EASY way…or the HARD way…Look, all we want are a couple of million bucks…and we're done. And you'll never see us again. Kapeesh?"

Seto shook his head, "No kabeesh, since when was my dad a bank?" he asked.

Kisa nodded, "And what makes you think our Papa's going to give money to you? Papa doesn't like people very much. In fact, Papa's veeeeerrrry stingy, like, this ONE time…"

Nobu cut them off, "Don't you see? It's cuz I have you! You are both heirs to the Kaiba fortune! Do you have ANY idea how much you're worth?"

Kisa laughed, "You're so silly! I'm not for sale!"

Seto laughed too, "You're going to regret this! And I'm NOT a hair!" (LOL Seto doesn't know what heir means yet).

"Me too! But Mama says I have very nice hair!" Kisa added, "It's really soft!"

Nobu couldn't tell if these kids were trying to fool him, or they were really clueless.

Nobu lost his patience already, and he hissed, "Look, remember my friend, Kenta? He's really strong and could EASILY break your little necks like a toothpick…"

"You're friend Kenta's not very nice," Kisa commented.

Nobu ignored Kisa's comment and continued, "He's waiting right outside…and if you don't cooperate, I'll just say the word…and you're both gone!"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "You're lying," he said.

Nobu raised an eyebrow, "What?" he said angrily, "I'm serious! How am I lying?"

Seto took a deep breath, "Because, there's NO way someone can break a person's neck like a toothpick. It doesn't make sense…"

He should've have known not to take these kids seriously…he took out some rubber gloves and grabbed both children and took them outside before anyone could stop them.

"LET US GO!" Seto yelled. "YOU'RE HURTING US!" Kisa yelled.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Nobu, Kenta opened the back door upon Nobu's arrival, and he shoved both kids into the van.

Kenta got into the back with the twins, while Nobu took the driver's seat. Kenta began to tie up both Seto and Kisa.

As they were being tied up, Kisa said, "OOOOOHHH! You guys are going to regret this! VERY BAD!"

Nobu laughed, "Once we reach our hide out, we're not!"

Kenta laughed stupidly.

MEANWHILES…

"_Seto, the twins have just been moved from the location," _Shizuka said over Kaiba's walkie talkie that is placed in his trech coat collar.

"I see," he said, "Tell me where are they now?" he said.

MEANWHILES…

"So where are we going?" Seto asked, Nobu glared at Seto, but then his eyes widened as he saw Seto standing right next to him.

"Wha-? Wait a sec…weren't you tied up?!" he asked.

Kent blinked twice to process what he was seeing, Seto rolled his eyes, "The rope hurt, so I took them off," he said.

Kisa appeared at Seto side and said quite cheerfully, "Mine's too! And it didn't have a pretty knot on it."

At this point, Kisa sneezed and her boogers landed on Nobu, who's eyes widen in alarm, "G-G-GEEEEEEEERRRRRRMS!" he shrieked.

Kisa frowned, "Aww," she groaned, "My boogers are ALL over my face!" it wasn't the type of boogers that were liquidy and runny. No, it was the type of boogers that were THICK, YELLOW and it reached to her chin(haha! Yeah I know….ewwww.)

Nobu screamed and suddenly turned the wheel to the right, they nearly crashed into a gas station.

LATERS…

Kaiba reached home, he was about to give Shizuka the news about what happened at the gas station.

When Shizuka ran outside along with Noa who asked, "Where's Nee-chan, and Nii-chan?"

Kaiba looked at Shizuka, who was letting a tear run down her cheek, "We got the idiots who tried to kidnap Seto and Kisa…but…I have no idea where…"

"HEY! OPEN UP!" yelled a voice.

Kaiba, Shizuka and Noa turned around, at the closed gates stood Seto and Kisa(who was waving at them).

Roland pushed a button and the gates opened, both Kisa and Seto ran inside.

"MAMA! I GOT A COLD!" Kisa said proudly.

"My feet hurt, " Seto said.

Shizuka smiled and Kaiba smirked. Noa smiled, "You're back! Where'd you go?"

Seto shook his head, "We almost died," he said and Noa widened his blue eyes, and said, "WOW!"

Kisa run up to her mother and father and said, "I sneezed and I let out this BIG booger that reached to my chin and it was REALLY gross!"

Noa smiled, " A BIG booger?! REALLY? Where is it?" he asked.

Seto glared at Kisa, "She wiped it with her sleeve, we didn't have any tissue,"

Shizuka started to cry, while Kaiba shook his head. Kids can be really amazing, they could have died today and here they are talking about Kisa's booger.

Shizuka and Kaiba could only laugh, Shizuka said, "Let's come inside. Kisa, go change your clothes and take some medicine,"

Kisa smiled, "Ok! Mama!" and ran inside.

Kaiba placed his hand on Seto's shoulder, Seto looked up and Kaiba asked, "How do you feel about this?"

This was the first time that something this dangerous happened to the kids, Kaiba was concerned that they might not be the same again. Are they scared for life?

Seto smirked, "Those guys were so dumb! They had no idea who they we're messing with!"

Kaiba's eyes widened but then he smirked, his son spoken like a true Kaiba. Until Seto said, "But Kisa's booger was so NASTY! I almost got some on me! I'm not going to get sick am I? Can I get my own room while Kisa's sick?"

Kaiba laughed, "We'll see…we'll see,"

**Seriously...i'm still amazed about what kids can do. Oh yeah, in case u guys were wondering how Seto and Kisa knew they were kidnappers is because well, ONE they saw the van sitting across the street for a while, TWO, They've NEVER seen a run-down van like they had in their ENTIRE lives. And THREE, they're human lie dectector they knew they were lying from the start. AND THREE, roland is the ONLY person who picked them up. Roland wasn't running late, so the guys came before Roland could pick them ! read n' review!**


	6. Shizuka's Challenge

**Wazzup yo! i know i didn't update YESERDays but i was trying to do my government homework which was due like, last wednesday...glob, i'm like SO not into government...but anyways. I would recommend everyone to listen to Liv Kristine singing "Ave Maria" (just to go youtube and type 'Liv Kristine Ave Maria') for those of you who are 'musical' let me inform you that i KNOW that this version of the song is NOT sung in traditional opera style. But that is NOT the point of why i choose her version, i chose Liv Kristine because ONE, i LOVE her songs! and two, if i were to pick an American music voice for SHizuka it would be Liv Kristine. Please listen to her and you'll probably see what i mean. ANYWAYS! enjoy!**

**DIZCLAMER: I own nothin' y'all!**

IN REALITY, SHIZUKA DIDN'T want to go. She really didn't want to go. Kaiba had asked her several weeks ago if she wanted to go with him to this society meeting. Of course, Shizuka, thinking as her duty as his wife, she should agree, and she did. The second she did, she regretted it.

She doesn't fit into Kaiba's high class social life. She wasn't used to it. She still cooks, irons her own clothes and she still goes to the store to buy groceries! Seriously?! Her husband is FRIGGIN' rich! Why does she still act like a normal person?

Kaiba had sensed that she didn't want to go, but, Shizuka is stubborn and insisted that she should go….because she felt like it would hurt her husband's feelings(Actually, Kaiba doesn't want to go either…he hates social gatherings).

As Kaiba waited downstairs for his wife to get ready, he began to worry about the public's attitude towards his wife. This will be the first time Shizuka will appear before everyone with him as his wife. He knew there was going to be some trouble…especially…from THEM.

Kaiba's thoughts were cut off as he heard Shizuka call down from the stairs, "S-Seto?"

Kaiba looked up and smirked, Shizuka was wearing a navy Jovani lace gown with beading embellishments from her neckline down all the way to her side, with a chiffon panel down her side, emphasizing her curvy body. She had a princess-like up do; her hair was up in a messy bun, with most of her hair down with the tips slightly curled. She kept her make up natural, because she didn't need make up, Shizuka already was beautiful, and that is what makes Kaiba more proud of her.

She walked slowly down the stairs, hugging her body, trying to cover herself. She also held her head down when she finally came before Kaiba, She whispered, "I…I look silly…don't I?"

Was this woman INSANE? Shizuka was drop-dead gorgeous! She would be the envy of many men and woman at that stupid gathering (much to Kaiba's delight).

Kaiba shook his head, "A Kaiba could NEVER look silly," he said coldly.

At this, Shizuka gave him a shy smile

They decided to check on the twins before they left, Kisa and Seto were sound asleep. They both wished they could have stayed but, it was too late now, they were already ready.

And then they headed out the door.

LATERS…

Just as Kaiba suspected…THEY were there…his hated fanclub. They stood in ther usual corner laughing and probably gossiping about stuff that doesn't matter. He despised every girl in it. Especially, a certain girl (which Kaiba likes to call head b*tch), Emiko.

Kaiba held Shizuka closer to him, his way of trying to protect her. This gesture made Shizuka blush.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as a man smiled and made an announcement of their arrival, "Presenting Mr. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorp, along with his wife, Mrs. Shizuka Kaiba,"

Everyone turned, their eyes immediately falling on Shizuka, who looked down at the floor, blushing.

Most men were disappointed on how Kaiba managed to get a beautiful girl like Shizuka. While some women where either smiling at the happy couple, or glaring at Shizuka wondering what technique she used to tame the great dragon.

Kaiba glared at those girls, especially at Emiko, a curly brunette girl, with a LOT of make up on and possibly the most revealing dress known to man. He watched her giving dark looks to Shizuka, who didn't pay any attention to the stares she was getting. She was waiting for Kaiba to find their seat.

Once they sat down, Shizuka felt relieved. She wasn't used to so much attention. But hey, that's what's expecting since she married and billionaire. Shizuka was so nervous, she was glad Kaiba didn't let go of her hand. Or else she might have a panic attack.

Kaiba casually held up her hand to his face, placing his lips on the back of her palm, "You did well," he said. Shizuka smiled.

MEANWHILES….

Emiko glared at the couple sitting at a table several tables away from her, "So what's that b*tch got that we don't have?" she said out loud to her fellow girlfriends. "What did that slut do to get Kaiba? Did she blackmailed him or did she have good sleeping techniques?"

A girl next to Emiko smiled, "Maybe we should find out ourselves…"

Another girl shook her head, "Or MAYBE…we should determine whether she's worthy enough for Kaiba-kun,"

At that comment, Emiko's lips slowly formed a nasty smile, "Not a bad idea…not a bad idea…"

LATERS…

As Shizuka was heading back to her table back to Kaiba, three girls suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her way(don't ya hate it when b*tches do that? It proves to me how much of cowards they are…and of course…pathetic).

Emiko smiled sweetly at Shizuka, and said, "Well, if it isn't MRS. Seto Kaiba," She said, 'Mrs' with such bitterness. Shizuka blinked and said, "Uh, h-hello," Shizuka gave them a warm smile, but neither girl returned her smile, instead the all crossed they're arms and Emiko asked. Shizuka gulped.

"So, what did you do? Did you blackmailed him? Or did you use perverted techniques to arouse the dragon?"

Shizuka gave them a puzzled look, "Techniques?" she said uncertainly.

Emiko suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked off some bobby pins, "Don't play dumb with me! You KNOW EXACTLY what I'm talking about!"

Shizuka looked down at her pins and then she glared at them, "What is your problem?" she asked.

Another girl answered, "Our problem is YOU! Stay away from KAIBA!" she said.

At this, Shizuka frowned, "Is this what this is about? You are ALL after Seto?" Emiko slapped her, Shizuka released a cry of pain, "Don't YOU DARE call Kaiba-kun's name so casually!" she shrieked.

Shizuka placed her hand over her injured cheek; she shouldn't cry….what would Kaiba say? Kaiba would be ashamed of her if she let out one tear. But what would Kaiba do?

She imagined Kaiba standing on front of these girls, but instead of girls they were men. Kaiba would glare at them and say, "_You're going to regret that_._ Anyone who THINKS I'll be afraid of ANY pathetic threats are complete fools._"

Shizuka glared at those girls and said…trying to sound cold and icy like Kaiba, "You're going to regret that,"

Emiko smirked, "Regret?" she laughed, "I think not, but I think YOU are. I propose a challenge…she glanced at a nearby clock, "Thirty minutes from now, you are going to perform on the main stage, where everybody can see. " Emiko held out her hand, a girl smirked and handed her several pieces of paper, "You're going to perform…this,"

She handed Shizuka the pieces of paper, Shizuka's eyes widened…

"But.." Shizuka began weakly, but all three girls shoved her in a room, "Why so shy, dearie? You must get ready for your BIG performance!" Emiko said, and all girls left laughing like a bunch of hyenas.

LATERS…

Kaiba glanced at his watch, ok, he knew women take their sweet time to put on make up and do their business but THIRTY minutes? What is she doing? Handing people some toilet paper?

Kaiba Got up and was about to literally walk in the women's bathroom and drag Shizuka out. As he got up, he heard the girls let out shrieks of laughter, "Oh I can't wait!" one of the girls were saying, "This is going to be some hell of a performance!" and they all laughed. Kaiba couldn't help but to notice how Emiko laughter was the loudest. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, he hoped nothing bad happened to Shizuka, if something DID…well, those b*tches were going to pay.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Began an announcer, "tonight we have a special, unexpected performance…"

Kaiba's eyes widened, and her turned to the girls' table, but then he smirked. No, he wasn't going to stop it now…maybe HE should have some fun. This may be the ONLY way to get back at them; Kaiba turned back to his seat, and watched the performance.

Shizuka finally appeared, her hair no longer in her up-do, which made Kaiba upset. Yet she still managed to look amazing.

He saw her take several deep breaths; he could tell that she was terrified. "Just say it," Kaiba whispered, _just say it and I'll stop everything…_

He almost had forgotten about Shizuka's shyness. But he saw her slowly opened her eyes and have a soft spark. He smiled, of course, this is Shizuka's challenge. She needed this; he or anyone else shouldn't always be there and baby Shizuka. No, she needed to stand on her feet, she can do it. No one has let her do it before…until she met him.

The piano began to play the soft, soothing chorus of the masterpiece of "Ave Maria".

Then, Shizuka began to sing, and he heard many people gasp. Since when could Shizuka sing?

He could hear her nervousness as she sang during her pause for breaths, in her vibrato (it's kinda when a person sounds like their voice is vibrating…it's kinda hard to explain what it is exactly).

Yet she still manages to sing at her best. He smirked; he could feel all eyes on him. He knew, without a doubt, they were praising him on finding such a wife.

He didn't look at anyone; he kept his eyes on Shizuka. Shizuka kept her eyes closed, as she sang.

She was terrified; she could feel everyone's eyes upon her. How is her singing? She didn't sound weird did she?

As she finished her song, she took another deep breath and bowed. The cheering and round of applause almost made her cry in fear. They loved it!

Shizuka quickly got off the stage to look for Kaiba, but he was already waiting for her back stage. She buried herself into his chest. Kaiba did exactly what she wanted him to do, he embraced her.

They headed outside, they had enough, they wanted to leave. Yet people were stopping them, "Mrs. Kaiba…when did you learn how to sing?" someone rich guy asked her.

It was Kaiba who answered, "I don't see how it's any of your business! Now get out of my way!"

No one challenged him, and everyone did. Shizuka saw Emiko and her followers standing at a distance, lost for words. Shizuka couldn't help but to smile, without anyone's help, she managed to stand up to herself and prove those girls who was better.

They thought they could make a laughing stock out of her because they ASSUMED that a penniless girl like her couldn't sing. She proved them wrong, she wasn't afraid of singing, Shizuka loved to sing, but she was afraid of performing in front of everyone.

As they got into their limo, Kaiba asked her, "Shizuka, when DID you learn how to sing?"

Shizuka blinked twice, "I was never taught. When I was in kindergarten, my music teacher noticed how my voice would naturally be in tune. So she decided to help me 'expand my horizons' as she used to say. She gave me free personal lesson and things…before…my parent's separated."

Kaiba smiled, "I'm proud of you Shizuka," he whispered. Shizuka blushed and then giggled, "I love you, Seto," she said.

Kaiba smirked, "I know," he said, "Next time, when I invited you to a social gathering…say you don't want to go. I hate parties."

**wowsies...this is probably the LONGEST chapter i've evers written! YAY ME! i know it was probably a bit boring...but i thought...as Kaiba's wife of course there be people who wouldn't like SHizuka just because she is WITH him. so i had to write it down...i hope everyone enjoyed it...ANYWAYS! read n' review!**


	7. You're Not Welcome Back Party!

**Hello Guys! sorry for the LONG wait again, I had school and work so things been pretty...well lame. So i'm glad i FINALLY updates and as always...i hope u all enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Did i stutter?**

RYUJI OTOGI WAS FINALLY making his way back to Japan after several years. He was happy-no, excited, because he would be reunited with his old friends again. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu…Mai. He especially couldn't wait to see Shizuka. He smiled upon her image in his head.

Innocent, sweet, Shizuka, was she still single? He hoped so. She would be…what? 24 years old now…probably the perfect age to have a kid or two, Otogi smiled, there was no way Shizuka could be married. Let alone have kids by now, her brother, Jonouchi, is the most protective douche of a brother. He wouldn't be surprise if Shizuka was a nun now. Yet it didn't matter, one way or another, he was going to have Shizuka.

He smiled as he heard the flight attendant say that they we're going to land in Domino in about half an hour. Shizuka, he wondered, did she wait for him? Will she welcome him with open arms?

MEANWHILE…

"I'm so glad that everyone could make it!" Shizuka said cheerfully. Jonouchi groaned, "seriously…WHY did we do dis again?" he asked. Yugi frowned, "Jo, we went over this several times already, this is a welcoming party for Otogi,"

Jonouchi frowned, "Dat playboy…" he muttered darkly, Mai smirked as she placed Tsuya on Jonouchi's arms, "What? Are you worried he's going try to take Shizuka?" she said. Jonouchi shook his head, "No, I'm worried he's gonna try to take ya," At this, Mai blushed.

Anzu placed Atem on a blanket along with Seto and Kisa, "Hey, does anyone think Otogi KNOWS about Shizuka being…you know…_married_?"

Honda frowned, "He should, shouldn't he? I mean, he DID received an invitation, right Shizuka?" he turned to Shizuka who was smiling at her one year old kids who were playing with toys on the blanket.

She smiled, "Of course he has! I made sure of it!" she said.

Yugi looked thoughtful, "Now that you mentioned it, Otogi never responded back. Let alone sent a wedding gift…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaiba said bitterly as he arrived at the park, he wasn't alone, his brother Mokuba, and his fiancé, Rebecca was with them as well.

"We were wondering if Otogi got the invitation to your wedding," Mai explained, Kaiba scoffed, "And why should THAT matter?" he said.

" So…you know…" Yugi began, "It won't come as…a shock."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "It's HIS problem, not mine," he said bitterly (so now we all know who's idea it was in the first place).

Anzu glared at him, "You wouldn't have anything to do with it, do you Kaiba?" she asked.

Everyone turned to him.

FLASHBACK…

_Kaiba entered their room and found Shizuka squeal in excitement, "I'm done!" she said cheerfully, "I'm done making everyone's invitations!" _

_Kaiba smiled, "That's great," he said Shizuka laughed, "All I need are the envelopes…?" she looked around, then she laughed, "I must have left them downstairs! I'll go get them," and she left the room._

_Kaiba decided to sit down, he glanced over the invitations. He immediately noticed how there wasn't very many. He thanked the gods that existed that Shizuka was a shy and simple woman. _

_His eyes stopped at a certain invitation, one with the name of _Ryoji Otogi. _Kaiba glared at that name, ok, let's get things straight. Kaiba does NOT hate nor LIKE Otogi. He doesn't care about him at all, but he knew that Otogi might be a problem. He's heard how Otogi had a thing for Shizuka. _

_Kaiba knew also Honda had a thing for her too, but he knew he wouldn't be a concern…Honda knew not to mess with him. Otogi though, could be a problem. He remembered that schemed Otogi pulled on Yugi and made Jonouchi wear a dog suit(Kaiba gave him two points on the 'I-think-I can-tolerate-you-scale')._

_So Otogi was dangerous, he was capable of doing ANYTHING, Kaiba wasn't going to take any chances. _

_Kaiba casually grabbed Otogi's invitation and casually ripped it into pieces and threw it in the trash. _

_Shizuka came back and brought back the envelopes, "So what do you think?" She asked him, "Kaiba shrugged, "I guess they're alright," he said, and he left Shizuka in the room._

END OF FLASH BACK!

"It's a mystery indeed," Kaiba said shrugging casually.

LATERS…

Otogi finally arrived, and as expected, everyone greeted him warmly (except Kaiba of course). Otogi smiled even wider as he saw Shizuka there waiting to greet him, he spread his arms and so did Shizuka they were about to embrace until…

Kisa began to cry, Shizuka immediately turn her attention to Kisa, "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

Otogi's eye twitched, he began to laugh nervously, "Ah, Shizuka, you're not baby-sitting are you?"

Shizuka laughed, "You could say that," she said, she then went to attend to Kisa. Otogi frowned, "That kid…" he said softly to himself. He saw from the corner of his eye a flash of white, he turned and saw Kaiba standing under a tree. Kaiba was glaring at him, but then, he smirked walk away.

Otogi glared at him, what's HIS problem?

Jonouchi brought some meat for some barbeque. Atem smiled and slammed his tiny hands on the table; Anzu smiled, "Atem, you know you have to wait until the meat is ready,"

I'm hungy, Mama" he said. Yugi chuckled. Mai groaned, Jonouchi looked at her in concern, "Are you ok, Mai?" he asked.

Mai nodded, "It's the baby…" She said.

Honda smiled, "He or she might be a picky person,"

Otogi went towards Mokuba and whispered, "Hey," Mokuba grabbed his meat and began to enjoy, "Hmm?" he asked.

"Is…is there something wrong with your brother?" Otogi asked. Mokuba swallowed, "No, why?" he asked. Otogi shook his head, "Never mind, " he said.

He noticed another figure glaring at him, and it was a small boy, a boy who looked like Kaiba. Otogi smiled, "Hey you.." he began, but the boy glared at him and turned away.

Shizuka then came and began to mouth feed the boy, along with the girl named Kisa. "Mama," the boy began, "Who that?" he said pointing at Otogi, Shizuka smiled and placed his hand down, "It's rude to point, that's my friend…Otogi," that comment stabbed Otogi, but that didn't matter, sooner or later Shizuka will be his.

"Oto..to..GiGi?"Kisa began struggling to say his name; Otogi slammed his hands on the table, "Is that what he calls you, Shizuka? Does…does he think…you're his mom?" No, it could be true. Shizuka couldn't have kids…no…what about her brother?

"She my mama," Kisa said nodding, "Mama, she my mama."

Everyone looked at Otogi uncomfortably…so, he doesn't know? Jesus, how was he going to react once he realizes who she married…

Kaiba smirked and continued to eat.

"No," Otogi began saying, "Those aren't your kids…those aren't your kids…it just can't be…"

"Otogi," Yugi began, but it was Seto who answered, "My name Seto! This my mama!" he said hugging Shizuka, and then Kisa did the unexpected.

She pointed to Kaiba, "That Papa!" she said smiling (aw, don't u just LOVE children's BRUTAL honesty?!)

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" Otogi screamed then he turned to Jonouchi, "How…how could YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?"

Jonouchi glared at him, "Dat's what I ask what I ask myself every mornin'…who could I have let dat bastard have her…" (Um, yeah, Jonouchi you're not helping…)

Kaiba smirked, "What's this, Otogi? Jealous?"

Otogi glared at him, "Is this some kind of cruel joke?" he asked.

Shizuka shook her head, "It's no joke, Seto and I are married now," And to Ototgi's horror, Shizuka showed him her wedding ring.

Otogi nearly had a heart attack right there.

So…he lost…he lost Shizuka. He looked up and glared at Kaiba, who smirked. How did this happen? Could Kaiba have blackmailed her? Threaten her? Brainwashed her? Otogi shook those thoughts away, no, Kaiba couldn't have done that…Kaiba's considered a very handsome billionaire by many single and married women all around the world. Could Shizuka have fallen for his looks?

No, Shizuka isn't like that. Shizuka is innocent, simple and kind. People who are cruel and evil wouldn't dream of harming Shizuka, that's probably what happened between them (haha! If ONLY he knew the truth! Am I right?!). He watched Shizuka smile as she spoke to Kaiba, who had Kisa and Seto on his lap.

If anything, she must've seen something besides Kaiba's looks. Otogi then smiled, Kaiba's smirk was wiped off his face (haha! Leave it to Kaiba to enjoy people's miseries) now he had an angry face.

Otogi then got up and grabbed Shizuka's hands, "Shizuka, I'm happy for you," he said, then he turned to Kaiba, "If you so much as harm her, or give me ANY reason to take her away…I will,"

Kaiba laughed, "Was that's supposed to scare me?" he said. Otogi smirked and shook his head, "No, it was a warning."

Honda cleared his throat, "Uh, so…does anyone want more sausages?"

Mokuba and Rebecca both offered they're plate and said, "I do!"

Surprisingly enough, everyone enjoyed the 'Welcome back, Otogi Party'.

**i personally don't like the way i wrote this but i hope u guys did. I know I handled Otogi's feelings a little too lightly but...i think Otogi in some way is a LOt more mature that Honda. And of course he is alot more colder than Honda. I have nothing against Honda, i think he's a pretty good character...he's actually pretty mature and smart for someone his age. But there are times when he act like a normal teenage boy which makes him different than the other characters. Does anyone else agree? anyways, read n' review!**


	8. Mama's Not Feeling Well Today

**Ey yo! whaddup? haha! i'm sorry for NOT updating yesterday...i had to sleep early because i had a ROAD TRIP today...anyways...this chapter...i believe...goes very well with the whole theme of this story. And we all know the HARD why when we fell down and scraped our knees when we were kids that when it comes to life...sh*t happens. So, this is a chapter about how thing sget good and then it sucks...no, nobody's dying. I swear in this story that nobodies dying. also, the song that inspired me is called "Aunque no Te Pueda Ver" By Alex Ubago. Translation, "Even if I Can't See You,"ANYWAYS! Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: did i stutter?**

KISA'S POV

IT'S BEEN A WHILE since I last saw Mama walk all by herself. She hasn't been feeling very well lately.

_If yesterday you had a grey day…_

Even if Mama smiles, I can tell she's hurt…somehow. Mama can't lie. Mama's sick but she doesn't know what it is.

_relax, I will make songs to see…_

I ask Seto if he knew what Mama sick of but he shrugged, "I don't know," he said. But I can tell Seto's lying. I don't know why he's lying…Seto never lies to me.

_If I can make you smile…_

I can tell Papa's worried about Mama too, even when he acts like nothing's going on he looks really sad.

What's wrong with Mama?

_If the only thing you want is to escape…_

I walk into Mama and Papa's room, I find Mama lying in bed, Noa's with her. He has his small head against her chest, while Mama combs his hair with her fingers.

_Walk on, I will make songs to see.._

"Mama?" I said, Mama turns to me, "What is it sweetie?" she says.

_If I can gather strength to live…_

I was a little scared to say it…but I wanted to know, "Mama, are you sick?" I said.

_I have no more motives to give you…_

Mama didn't say anything for a while, instead she stayed smiling at me and said, "But I'm going to get better, Kisa." She says.

_Of this fear that I have…_

I saw Noa start to cry. Mama ran her fingers over Noa's face, wiping his tears, "What's wrong Noa?"

_That I won't get to see you anymore…_

I was about to tell Mama that Noa is worried about her, but I can't…because then Mama will worry.

It will make Mama sad.

_I think I see the rain falling on my window…_

SETO'S POV

MAMA BEEN SICK FOR WHILE, I can tell. Even if Mama Smiles, I know she's worried about something.

_I see you, but it's not raining…._

Kisa knows it too. She asked me what was wrong with her but…the truth is…I didn't know either.

_It's only a reflection of my thoughts _

_Today I miss you…_

Mama sometimes can't get up from her bed, because she says, 'there's thunder in my head," she says.

_I only want to make you know…_

This one time, I saw Mama and Papa walking together at the backyard….and then…Mama suddenly fell down. Mama kept holding her head, Papa looked very scared. I've never seen Papa look like that before.

_Friend where ever you are, if you need healing.._

Papa then helped Mama up, and Mama smiled and said, "I'm ok," But then, I saw Papa carry Mama like she was a little kid. I saw Papa's face, he looked so sad. If Papa looks so sad….does this mean Mama's really sick? The next day, Mama and Papa wen to see a doctor.

_I'll give it to you…_

I wanted to tell Kisa this, when she asked me…but…I couldn't…because Kisa will be sad and cry.

_And if you feel lonely, talk to me…_

I didn't need to tell Noa anything…it's like he knows. Maybe because he's three and he's with Mama more and he see things more than us. Sometimes…Noa gets out of bed and goes to sleep with Mama, it's like he's afraid that she won't wake up.

_Because I'll be listening…_

NOA'S POV

Mama can't see me no more. I thought Mama was playing a game with me…she can't see me no more.

_Even if I can't see you…_

We were playing a game and then Mama started saying my name really loud like this, "NOA!NOA!" she yells. I laugh, "Silly Mama! I'm right here!"

_Even if I can't see you…(instrumental)_

Mama's eyes go really big, like I scared her. Mama gives me a hug. I like Mama's hugs, "I love you, Noa." She says.

_Of the many things I lost I'd say…_

"I loves you more!" I said to Mama and I kiss her nose. Mama laughs.

_That I only keep what was a magical time born in April…_

Mama rubs her head a lot; she says there's thunder in her head. Mama throws up sometimes, and I get scared. What's wrong with my Mama?

_Sad looks upon me nestle _

Kisa and Seto are sad. They know something's wrong with Mama but they don't know what it is.

_And are now part of my skin_…

I went to ask Papa because Papa knows everything. Papa said, "It's what Mama says, there's thunder in her head,"

_And now it always rains because I'm without you…_

"Will it go away?" I said.

_I have no more motives to give you…_

Papa nods, "It has to," he says, "Mama will be better soon,"

_Of this cold solitude.._

KAIBA'S POV

I THOUGHT IT WASN'T going to come back but it did. Glaucoma, he says. Shizuka's glaucoma has returned.

_I need to give so many things more…_

I couldn't believe this, I was outraged, why her? Why of all the people out there, why her? She didn't deserve this! She didn't!

_I think I see the rain falling on my window…_

What made me more upset was the fact that she knew what she had and hid it from me…for THREE weeks! Is she crazy? Did she think I wasn't going to care? But then I let it go…if Shizuka hid this from me….she probably thought she was going to burden everyone.

_I see you, but it's not raining…_

_It's only a reflection of my thoughts…_

Shizuka places her hand over mine, she doesn't turn her head (because of the bandages), "It's going to be fine, Seto. I'm not afraid." She said.

_Today I miss you…_

_I only want to make you know…_

The doctor recommends a transplant, since Shizuka had laser surgery before. "How long is it going to take to get a donor?" I ask.

_Friend, where ever you are if you need healing…_

The doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid there's no option here. At least in Japan…there's a doctor I know in Germany. Believe me, Mr. Kaiba when I say this doctor is the best," the doctor said.

_I'll give it to you…_

_and if you're feeling lonely, talk to me.._

Germany. Shizuka's best bet is Germany? "But there is the wait to consider before you head out to Germany. There are also paper that needs to be signed,"

_I will be listening to you…_

I nodded, "Let's do this," I said. In the meantime, Shizuka was given eye drops, but sometimes the eye drops didn't seem to do anything. In fact, it seemed to make things worse.

_Even though I can't see you…_

WE waited for at least two months, by then, Shizuka was partially blind. I pretended that everything was normal, but the kids know. They know that they're mother can't see them. But they didn't understand why.

_Even though I can't see you…_

I couldn't do anything, and that irritated me so. All I could do was wait and hope for the best. Then, the phone rang, it was the doctor. He said they received news about a transplant ready in Germany. All I needed to do was pack up and go.

I sighed in relief; Shizuka was going to get better soon.

**about Glaucoma...to be frank, your head doesn't hurt when your losing your sight( i just added this for dramatical stuff). But the other symptoms i mentioned are true. To be honest, glaucoma usually occurs in seniors. but this is the ONLY type of illness that seems to correspond to what Takahashi Sensei seems to be describing. I researched other causes that COULD be what happened to Shizuka but glaucoma seems to be best. The rest where describes as inherited and the others the symptoms didn't seem to fit. When i mentioned Shizuka being 'partically blind' i meant that she has developed 'tunnel vision'. glaucoma IS curable, when treated soon enough. Anyways...sorry for the random fact. Just thought i'd explain myself here. Read n' review!**


	9. Three Stupid Words

**Hello guys! sorry for not updating! lots of crap has been going on and GUESS WHAT?! SPRING BREAK! WOOOHOOOOO! I would like to dedicate this fic to MaziMe, who were trying to do me a favor but sadly, something happned. So don't feel bad girls! i hope y'all like this chapter! this chapter was inspired by a song called, "Espacio Sideral" by Jesse y Joy. translated in English, it means, "Outer Space," Anyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: I NO OWN!**

* * *

_**"**__Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.__**"  
― Bruce Lee (My HERO!)**_

* * *

"SHIZUKA," ANZU ASKED one day, "Has Kaiba ever said, 'I love you'?" Shizuka smiled, "Of course, Anzu, he has!"

Mai smiled, "Oh really? When and tell me everything!" she exclaimed.

They were at a nearby park, where Atem, Kisa and Seto were playing on the playground. Shizuka had her memories returned and now, she is happily living with Kaiba ever since.

Shizuka is trying to remember a time Kaiba had ever said those three words. Upon thinking about it, she realized that….he hasn't.

Shizuka frowned, but not of disappointment, but of realizing that Kaiba hasn't said it. So it kinda made her wonder…DOES he really love her?

Of course he does! Shizuka thought…after everything he's done she still doubts him? He took care of her while she had amnesia; he told the kids who she was (even when they didn't understand a word he said). He's done so much…so it seemed kinda silly to ask Kaiba that.

Upon looking at Shizuka's frown, Anzu and Mai began to take back what they said, "It's ok, Shizuka! It's doesn't matter! Forget I said that!" Anzu and Mai said at the same time, confusing Shizuka's frown for sadness.

Shizuka smiled, "It's ok! I don't mind!"

MEANWHILES…

Rebecca barged into Kaiba's office, she glared at Kaiba, pointed a dramatic finger at him and asked, "Quick question!" Kaiba glared at her, "When is your birthday?!" she demanded.

"And DO tell me why it matters?" Kaiba asked. "I'm just looking at how you and Shizuka are compatible," she said.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "And how do you plan on doing that?" he demanded.

Rebecca ignored his question by asking another question, "When is Shizuka's birthday?!"

"November 20th," Kaiba answered without thinking. Rebecca looked up surprised, "Same as Mai?" (does anyone find this ironic?).

"What are you doing?!" Kaiba demanded.

Rebecca gasped, "So you're BOTH Scorpios?!" she asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I don't believe this, HOROSCOPE?! You're going to believe that trash?!"

"Hey! It's FUN to read!" Rebecca retorted, and then she went back to her magazine and then gasped, "This is HORRIBLE!" (haha! So she DOES believe in that?!)

Kaiba glared at her, "Get back to work…" he said, then Mokuba came in, "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Mokuba! Look at this! This is terrible! This says that Kaiba and Shizuka aren't compatible!"

Mokuba smiled, obviously thinking Rebecca's reaction is cute, "Why is that?" he asked.

" '_Scorpios are passionate, intense lovers. So intense that Scorpios when get their hearts broken or betrayed, a Scorpio will hold a deep grudge. Beware! Scorpios being with ANOTHER Scorpio is not a good idea, for both partners are equally passionate and therefore dangerous. With their keen observant traits, they can find each other's secrets and destroy one another. A Scorpio needs to know every so often that they're partner is in love with them. Remember, Scorpios are naturally jealous creatures.'"_ Rebecca read.

Mokuba laughed, "So stars can somehow control someone's destiny and personality?" he asked.

Rebecca glared at him, "These guys get there stuff right!" she said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Rebecca, would you like to get fired?" he asked.

"Kaiba, would you like to save your relationship?!" Rebecca snapped back.

Kaiba glared at her, "I don't see how any of this is YOUR business," he said.

Rebecca slammed her hands on Kaiba's desk (what does Kaiba's desk have to do with this?), "Kaiba, have you ever told Shizuka how much you love her?!" she asked.

Kaiba glared at her, "You're being ridiculous, of course I have!" he said.

"When?!" Rebecca demanded, "Uh, Rebecca…" Mokuba began.

At this point, Kaiba realized that he's never told Shizuka how he feels about her. But she doesn't need to be told, does she? His actions tell everything.

Rebecca smiled in triumph, "See?! I was right! Kaiba, if you don't let her know…you never know. Someday, Shizuka might leave you and find someone else who would tell her he loves her."

"Rebecca!" Mokuba warned, but Rebecca was already done, and left the room.

"Don't listen to Rebecca! She just wants the best for Shizuka, she's her friend, you know," Mokuba said.

Kaiba wasn't listening, could Rebecca be right? Is Shizuka capable of leaving him just because he doesn't tell her those three stupid words? Shizuka's not like that. In fact, Shizuka seems perfectly fine with everything. She has never complained about Kaiba's silence or anything.

But what if that's her way of telling him she wants him to say those three simple words. But how? How do you tell someone how much you feel about them? Kaiba is no romantic, so he can't come up with a perfect date for her. He's not artistic, so he can't draw her a picture. He's not creative, so he can't write a poem like Shakespeare can or write a song.

All he has are his words…but those are useless, words can't express how he feels about her. Kaiba shook his head, he's being ridiculous. Why was he so shaken up about what Rebecca said?

Seriously, what does she KNOW about their relationship? How the HELL do stars know about their…what's it called? Compatibility? He was being ridiculous, he smirked and told Mokuba he was fine (since Mokuba hadn't left the room and made a worried face due to his silence,).

LATERS…

Kaiba came home later that day; he greeted his kids, who were yelling words in their own language. He smiled as he saw Shizuka smile shyly at him, and said softly, "Welcome home, Seto." She said shyly.

Kaiba smiled, and bend down and kissed her on her lips, which caused Shizuka to blush(Shizuka is never bold enough to kiss Kaiba back on the lips) Shizuka kissed him back on his cheek. See? Kaiba thought, he didn't need to say those words. His ACTIONS are what matters.

Shizuka laughed, "How was your day?" she asked, Kaiba shrugged, "It was ok," he admitted. Before Shizuka, nobody had ever asked him that. He secretly enjoys how someone asks him that.

"And yours?" he asked. Shizuka laughed, "It was a bit interesting," she said. Kaiba smiled, "How?"

"Well, the kids and I went to the park," she said and then she shook her head and said, "It's silly, forget what I said,"

But Kaiba insisted, and so Shizuka had no choice. She told him how Anzu had asked her if Kaiba ever tell her that he loves her (Kaiba couldn't help but to frown). Then she just smiled wrapped her arm around his.

"What did you say?" Kaiba asked, secretly dreading the answer, Shizuka shook her head, "It's doesn't matter what I said. Because I don't care," she said.

Doesn't care about WHAT? Kaiba couldn't help but to think. How she doesn't care about his actions? She doesn't care anymore because she's going to leave him anyways? Kaiba clenched his fist; he would KILL any man who tries to take away his Shizuka.

So it DOES matter. Three simple words DO matter after all. So how was he going to say it?

LATERS..

After Kaiba took off his work clothes and put on his casual clothes, he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling (Shizuka had gone to feed the twins). He kept thinking about how he was going to say it. He couldn't just blurt it out. No, it had to be special, it had to be big. This is Shizuka, after all.

It sucks to be a left brainer sometimes (people who only think logically, and enjoy facts). He wished he could come up with something…dare he say it…ROMANTIC. Kaiba's not romantic, nor creative, nor artistic.

So what IS he? What can he do? All he's good at is business, dueling and academics…Kaiba's eyes widen in surprise. He smirked. That's it!

DA NEXT DAY…

Shizuka woke up, as she glanced over at Kaiba's side she was surprise to see him gone already (he's not a mornin' person y'all). Shizuka wondered what could make Kaiba wake up so early.

_Maybe it's work, _she thought. Then she smiled and began to start her day.

Shizuka laughed as she saw her babies both popped up from their cribs like they were saying, "BOO!"

Shizuka made her way to pick up Seto, and then she made her way to pick up Kisa. As she picked Kisa up, she noticed there was an envelope under Kisa's foot, "What's this?" Shizuka asked out loud, she placed Seto next to his little sister, Shizuka opened the envelope, when she read what it said, and she frowned.

LATERS…

Shizuka found herself in front of the Domino City Community and Service Building. She glanced around, and then she frowned, "Where's Seto?" she asked herself. Kaiba had told her to meet him here, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he's running late, she had thought. That could be it. Shizuka stood in front of the Dark Magician Statue, the statue given by Seto Kaiba after he made a generous donation. She sat on the foot of the Magician, and looked up to admire the detail, and texture.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw a piece of paper placed between his hand and his staff, curious, she got it out, as she did, she noticed it was a note from Kaiba and it said:

_Couldn't make it. I need want to show you something. But you need special cards to show it, find the cards. The next one should be at the Domino Museum._

Shizuka found the card taped to the back of the note, she frowned as she couldn't distinguish what it was. But one thing's for sure, she's never seen this type of card before. She wondered what Kaiba wanted to show her...

LATERS..

So Shizuka arrived to the Domino museum, she smiled as she remembered that it had been a long while since she had visit there. She gasped as she saw the statues of the Egyptian God Cards glaring ferociously at pedestrians. Another statue Kaiba had donated, Shizuka looked around. How the heck is she supposed to find the card this time?

Kaiba left no clue as to how. Shizuka decided to go inside the museum to see if there was someone who can help. She came back later to the statue to find out that Kaiba left no message. Why the heck did Kaiba send her here? What was he trying to show her?

Shizuka noticed that there was no clue, but she noticed another note on Slifer the Sky Dragon's mouth. She quickly got it, and to her disappointment, it had no card. It said:

_Go to the planetarium. F3 R5_

So Shizuka went to the planetarium. She went to seat in the seat indicated and saw a card and a envelope taped to the seat, she smiled as she took it, but as soon as she did, the room went dark. And the show began.

So, Shizuka sat there for fifteen minutes to enjoy learning about the planets.

LATERS…

After Shizuka saw the show, she opened the envelope and read what the card said.

_Go to Domino Pre-school. _Seriously, what's with all this mystery? What did Kaiba wanted to show her?

She went nonetheless.

LATERS…

The preschool was packed with colors. Obviously, it meant there was something big going on. Shizuka wondered what it could be, was it something to do with Kaiba? She spotted another statue, this time, it was Mystical Elf. A statue donated, by once again, by Seto Kaiba.

Shizuka picked a random room, and found out that that day was "What I want to be when I grow up," day. She took a seat, and listened to what the kids have to say.

A boy was first, he said, "When I gow up, I wanna be…um…a fireman!" he said cheerfully. The teacher smiled, and asked, "What does a fireman, do?" she asked.

"They…" the boy struggled, "They puts fires out…and…and…and they saves peoples," he said. The teacher nodded, "Natsuki, you're next."

"I wanna be a doctor!" she said cheerfully,

"Oh a doctor?" the teacher said amused, "What does a doctor do?"

The girl took a moment to think about it, "Um, they fix sick people…aaaaaaannnnd…they save people's lives…?" the girl said, as Shizuka happily watched the presentation, a small boy came up to her and handed her an envelope.

Shizuka found another card; she opened the envelope and read the next,

_Now that you have all the cards bring them to me at Kaibaland. I'll be at the Duel Stadium._

After the presentation was over, Shizuka headed over to Kaibaland, still wondering what Kaiba wanted to show her. She glanced at all four cards, they didn't make sense. She couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

LATERS…

And so, Shizuka arrived to Kaibaland and looked around within the arena looking for Kaiba, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Shizuka glanced up at the duel arena; she was never a good duelist. Yet she enjoyed watching the game, even if she didn't understand it. She got on the platform, she shrieked when it started to move on its own and slowly placed her to the playing field, like she was about to do.

She saw to her amazement that one the scoreboard where the life points supposed to keep record. It said:_ Place the cards on the playing field. _

"Um…" Shizuka looked around the stadium again, to see if anyone was around, but no one was there.

Shizuka glanced at the cards; she couldn't make out what they were. It all had part of some brown block thing? But she placed them randomly on the playing field. To her disappointment, nothing happened.

She frowned, "Why isn't this working?" She muttered. Could it be that she had to switch them around?

So she did nothing happened. She looked around again, hoping for some clue. What was Kaiba trying to show her? Yet there was no clue, Shizuka had no choice but to figure it out by herself.

After a few minutes, Shizuka was about to give up. She had tried everything. She moved the cards sideways, horizontally, vertically, in columns, in rows. Nothing. Nothing happned.

Shizuka glanced at the cards again; maybe it wasn't the cards…but the picture. But what is it?

What is the picture? Shizuka stared intently at the cards, and then, it hit her. How could she not have seen it before? It was so simple that's why it was so difficult.

Shizuka rearranged the cards; she smiled as the field began to gather light at a particular spot, and formed an antique book.

The book faced her by the cover, and then it slowly lay in its back and opened itself. As it did, more lights gathered coming out of the pages, and out came the Mystical Elf, but it wasn't the Mystic Elf. It…it kinda resembled her. It was a combination of Shizuka and the Mystic Elf.

Shizuka gasped as it sang a song…one of Shizuka's songs. Was this monster supposed to be her?

As she sang, Shizuka noticed that each square on the field began to glow different colors at random.

Then, the whole field glowed; then, the field began to slowly split and out came the Blue Eyes White Dragon. IT roared, blasted a few times, and then it glared at her. Then, it placed lay down on it's stomach, then smoke came out and the back of the dragon opened, and standing on a platform came out Seto Kaiba.

OK…all this dramatic effect…what the heck is it for?

Kaiba glared at her, and then he said, "So, I see that you found out what the cards are," he said in his usual arrogant voice.

Shizuka shook her head, "Actually all I found out was that it was a book, but I have no idea what it means…"

Kaiba blushed, it seemed that he wasn't expecting this, he cleared his throat and said, "It's a book…about sonnets…that I wrote…well, if I ever COULD write…"

He smirked, " I always see myself as some sort of god. One who has the entire world in my hands...THat's why i showed you the planetarium… I want to protect you from harm...because i can...I'm really powerfull..I hate to say this, but, whenever I'm around you, I always remember that I can't do everything. Stupid things like writing a poem….all I can do is this…" he gestured around the stadium.

Shizuka gave him a puzzled look, "But I don't understand WHAT you're trying to do, Seto." Shizuka said.

Kaiba growled in annoyance, then, he walked up the dragon's back to it's neck until he reached it's head. The dragon lowered it's head until Kaiba was facing Shizuka, "Give me your hand," he demanded.

Shizuka was confused, but nonetheless she gave Kaiba her hand. Kaiba got something out of his jacket and he shoved it on Shizuka's ring finger.

It was a ring.

What.

The .

Heck?!

"I…" Kaiba began, hesitating, "…I….l-love you…Shizuka…" he said blushing. He then turned his eyes staring upon her soft, hazel ones, "Marry me," he said. Shizuka noticed that he wasn't asking. He was ordering her too.

Shizuka laughed, it was so typical of Kaiba. He would NEVER ask someone for anything. He would DEMAND it.

"I guess I have no choice, do I, Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka said formally. Kaiba smirked, "No, you don't," he admitted.

Shizuka giggled, then she frowned, as Kaiba looked upon her, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Kaiba groaned, "I don't know how to be _romantic," _he said the word with such bitterness. "And I was more frustrated about how to do this. Being ROMANTIC…I heard that women like intimate things" he said. He kissed her, "I hope that this will be enough for you. This…" he gestured around the stadium again, "This is all I can do. This is all I'm good at….i can't write poems, I can't come up with a song, I can't come up with a romantic, unique date."

Shizuka smiled, "Seto, you're so silly! Of course you can't!" she said. Kaiba felt her words stab him, until Shizuka said, "Because this is who you are," She smiled upon the stadium, "I don't mind all this," she admitted.

"If I did, then that means I don't love you." She said, "But I do, so love all the things that you do. I don't need you to say you love me. You actions had always told me how you feel. I don't want a poem, I don't want a romantic date…I want Mr. Seto Kaiba. He's more than enough for me,"

At this, Kaiba smiled, he saw Shizuka blush and to his surprise, she kissed him on the lips. Kaiba's eyes widen in surprise, because it was always him, who made the move. It was always Kaiba who would have the courage to kiss her on the lips.

Kaiba smiled. So he was right all along, there was no need to say three stupid words. His actions are what express how he feels. Shizuka was fine with that. She didn't need to hear the words, she only needed to know.

And that's all that matters.

**So...i bet many of you have wondered how the heck did Kaiba proposed to SHizuka. Well here it is! I never could imagine Kaiba KNEELING and ASKING a girl's hand in marriage. I think he's too prideful for that. I think he'd be egomaniac enough to DEMAND it. If all else fails, he'd kidnap the girl. :D anyways! read n' review!**


	10. Noa's Arrival

**Hello guys! like i said this sequal is NOT in order and it is EXTREMLY random! Anyways enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ha! i ain't neva gonna own Yu-gi-oh!**

THE TWINS NOTICE HOW their mother's tummy was getting bigger and bigger. The bigger it got, the wider their father's smile would be.

Kisa couldn't wait for the arrival of her new sibling! She knew it was going to be so much fun! To Kisa, it was like getting a new playmate. She couldn't wait to teach her new brother or sister important things, like playing with dolls, clinging to Papa's legs and begging him not to go to work.

Seto, on the other hand, wasn't too happy for the arrival. To him, it was going to be another nuisance. He already had to deal with one burden (Kisa) he didn't see the whole point for another one.

Seto noticed that the unborn baby was getting more attention that he does. It wasn't fair! The kid wasn't born yet! And already the kid is getting more new toys than he and his sister do.

He glared up the scene of the crime as he saw his father place another toy on the baby's crib.

"The baby gets ANOTHER toy?!" Seto said incredulously, "AGAIN?!"

Kaiba smiled, "Of course, you little brother or sister needs to get everything he needs,"

Kisa smiled, and ran over to the crib, grabbed the news toy and asked, "Papa, when my baby sister is born, can we let her play with MY TOYS?!" Kaiba picked his daughter up, "Of course," he turned to Seto, "See? Kisa's excited to have a new baby brother/sister. Why can't you be happy?"

Seto only glared at him, Kaiba sighed. It was no use, Kaiba had tried several times to convince Seto that having a new sibling wasn't going to be that bad, but Seto is just as stubborn as he is.

"The baby's going to be a girl, right Papa?!" Kisa asked. Kaiba shrugged, "I don't know Kisa," he said.

"Didn't…didn't you and Mama go to see what the baby looks like?" she asked. Kaiba nodded, "We did," he said, "But it's a secret,"

"NO FAIR! I WANNA KNOW!" Kisa yelled.

"What's wrong Kisa?" Shizuka asked as she came into the new baby's room. Seto ran to his mother and hugged her waist, "Mama, why does the baby get a new room?" he asked.

Shizuka smiled and knelt down for her son, "Because, you don't want to change you baby brother or sister's dirty diaper now, would you?" Seto wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Eww! No!" he said.

Shizuka smiled and kissed her son, (Cuz he's freakin' CUTE!).

Shizuka took her son by the hand, and headed out the door, before she did, she mentioned to Kaiba that she was going to talk to Seto, Kaiba nodded.

Shizuka took Seto to his room, knelt down and said, "Seto, you don't like having a new baby brother or sister, why?"

Seto looked away, "I just don't like it," he said stubbornly.

Shizuka made a sad face, "Does that mean you're mad at baby? What did the baby do to you?" she asked.

Seto glanced down at his feet, "N-no, I'm not mad at the baby…I…don't…I don't want him to take my Mama and Papa away. " he said.

Shizuka laughed, "You're so silly, Seto! The baby's not going to take me or Papa away!"

Seto had tears running down his cheeks, he wiped them away hastily, he hated to cry, "Really?" he said.

"Really." Shizuka confirmed, then Shizuka closed her eyes, "Here Seto," she said after she opened them, "Someone wants to say hello," She placed Seto's hand on her swollen belly.

Seto's eyes widen, "W-what's going on? How are you doing that, Mama?!"

Shizuka laughed, "That's not me, it's the baby. It wants to say hello,"

Seto stared at the belly in shock, then he said, "Hey there, you! My name is Seto and I'm your big brother!" he said glaring at the belly, "Which means you have to do everything I say!"

Shizuka laughed, "He doesn't mean it," Seto shook his head, "Oh yes I do!"

Shizuka laughed, "You're going to be a great big brother, Seto." Shizuka said.

Seto blushed and gave a tiny smile.

TWO MONTHS LATERS…

Kisa was jumping up and down waiting for the arrival of her new sibling.

"Where are they?!" Kisa said, so looked up at Roland, "Where are they Roland?" she asked.

Roland took a deep breath and said, "Miss Kisa, for the FIFTH time, they're on their way. They said they were going to be here in the next fifteen minutes," he said with so much patience.

"Oh," Kisa said, "How long has it been?" she asked.

"Two minutes since they last called," Roland said.

"This is TAKING FOREVERS!" Seto said. Kisa smiled and hugged her big brother, "Why is Seto so mad?!" she asked.

"I wanna see my little brother!" he said. Kisa glared at him, "NO! We're having a little SISTER!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Seto yelled.

"YES WE ARE!" Kisa yelled back.

"No yelling in the house, Master Seto, Miss Kisara.." Roland said but the twins were ignoring him.

"WE'RE HAVING A SISTER IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Kisa yelled.

"A LITTLE BROTHER!" Seto yelled back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATERS…

Seto and Kisa woke up to the sound of crying. A baby crying.

The twins were surprised to hear the sound; they were equally surprised to find themselves tucked in bed. Since when did they take a nap?

But it didn't matter to them how they got there. They wanted to see the baby. Both twins got up from their beds and ran across the hallway to the baby's room.

The peered inside the crib, and found a baby, with dark hair(Kinda like Kaiba's) blue eyes staring upon them. The baby had stopped crying upon their arrival.

Kisa and Seto gasped, it was their new sibling! Seto and Kisa both got on the railing so they could touch the baby and see it better.

Kisa placed her finger in front of the baby, who took her finger and squeezed it. Kisa smiled, "Wow! It's strong!" she said.

Seto stared down at the baby; he didn't know what to say.

"I wonder what's his name," Kisa said, Seto stared at her, "He?" he said.

Kisa nodded, "He has a spaceship on his shirt. Girls don't wear spaceships," she said.

Seto stared back at his little brother, he placed his finger in front of the baby who took his hand and squeezed it.

"Hello baby bro!" Kisa said cheerfully, "My name is Kisa! I'm your big sister!" the baby stared at Kisa.

"My name's Seto," Seto said, "I'm the biggest so you and Kisa will have to do everything I say!" he said gathering his courage. The baby turned his attention to Seto, then back a Kisa, probably wondering how the heck they got there.

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba and Shizuka sat downstairs on the sofa in the living room, they had the baby monitor on. They were listening to everything the twins were saying.

"Sound like the kids like Noa already," Kaiba said. Shizuka smiled and placed her head on Kaiba's shoulder, "Yep," she said, "It sure does,"

"_Kisa move over! I wanna play with him!" _Seto's voice said in the baby monitor.

_"NO! I wanna play with him too!" _Kisa said.

"They…they know he's not a toy, right?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba shrugged, "I thought they got the concept already,"

They stared at each other, "Maybe we should go check on the kids," Shizuka said.

Kaiba nodded, "I agree, let's go before someone breaks something,"

And both parents left the room.

**this story was kinda inspired when i first say my little sister Igirisu-chan and a few years later, my baby sister. I remember just staring at them and not understanding how they got there. Nobody really took the time to explain what was going on. my parent's just said, "You're going to have a new little sister," With Igirisu-chan she scared the crap outta me. She wasn't a bad baby or anything, it was because she looked so fragile and i found myself eager to open her eye(she spent the most of her few hours of life just sleeping). With my baby sister, i wanted her to like me, she was always crying everytime i got near her(she didn't like any of us). anyways, read n' review!**


	11. Oh My God! I Raised a Bunch of Idiots!

**Hey guys! how ya'll doing? Today i saw the movie Oz the Great and Powerful. It's a good movie. Kinda predictable in my opinion but i would watch it again. :D Anwyas! here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Game on! get ya game on! haha! who am i kiddin'? that songs too cheesy! :P**

SETO, KISA, ATEM, Tsuya, Akane and Akemi were excited, for today would be their first day of high school. Yet they weren't going to attend any ordinary high school. They were going to attended Dueling Academy, the school Kaiba made several years ago.

Dueling Academy is a very private and selective school. Which means only the best can go. Some students get there by winning a scholarship based on their dueling abilities, others win by scoring high scores at their academics.

But our fellow characters got there by academics alone, yet they aren't full qualified students yet, for they need to complete their pre-test to see where they ranking whether they were to make it as Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow or, the lowest of the low, Slifer Red.

The teens watched down below in their private plane, the island several feet below them. Seto smirked, at last, he was going to continue his father's footsteps by becoming the greatest duelist there ever lived.

This was his chance, to prove himself worthy of the Kaiba last name. It was also his chance to show the world what he's made of.

Kisa, wasn't too happy about this high school. It was SO far away from her father! Why?! Why did Papa think it was best for them to be sent out to a place…FAR, FAR, away...in the middle of the fREAKING OCEAN?!

But her father wouldn't hear it, "_It is time for the whole world to know who you are, Kisara_," he said. Oh no, when her father used her whole name it means he's serious.

"_Don't fail me, prove to me that you are my daughter_," he said.

Kisa didn't mind dueling or proving her worth as a Kaiba, she just didn't want to be away from her father! Why couldn't he understand that?

"Paaaapaaaaaa…" Kisa sniffled. Seto rolled his eyes, "Get over it already Kisa!" Seto scowled, "You can talk to Dad after we make it to Obelisk Blue,"

"Why are we so far away from HOME?!" Kisa cried, "Why didn't Mama convince Papa to let us stay?!"

"It's ok Kisa, I miss my Papa, too," Akane said. Akane is Bakura's only daughter, she has long snow white hair, large striking blue eyes and snow white skin(She looks like Kisara the one Preist Seto likes). "But I have photos and I can talk to him through ooVoo." She said cheerfully.

At this, Kisa smiled, "Oh yeah! I can talk to Papa WHENEVER I want using Wifi! Thanks Akane!"

Akane smiled and turned to Seto, "Do you miss your parents Seto?" At this, Seto blushed and looked away, "Hmmph, I'm not a child anymore!" he said.

"Think I'm going to miss home, "Atem admitted, everyone turned to him, "I'll miss my mom's cooking, talking to Grandpa, playing with my dad. Heck," he laughed, "I'll even miss Mana's annoying rants!" Mana is Atem's little sister.

"Yeah, I'm a miss Ma's cookin'" Tsuya piped up, "I'm gonna miss talkin' to ma old man…walking around the hood…" then he frowned, "The ONLY thing I WISH I could have left behind is DIS livin' nightmare next to me!" he glared at his little sister, Akemi, who was filing her nails.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh shut it! You know you're nothing without me, Tsuya!" Akemi looks a lot like her mom, Mai, except she has her father's soft brown eyes.

Seto rolled his eyes, "You are a bunch of idiots. You are all act like it's going to be the last time we see out parents. Remember? There are opportunities for our parents to come a visit!"

At this, Kisa smiled, "So that means I get to see Papa again?!"

"It's just that, I'm not used to being without my Papa," Akane said. Everyone got quiet. They almost forgotten how it's just Akane and her father, Bakura, who raised her all by himself after her mother passed away. So if it was going to be hard, it's going to be hard for Akane.

Seto blushed and looked at the floor, "Well," he began, "Then just be the best that you can be. And make your father proud. Then…he won't worry…"

Akane smiled, "Thank you, Seto!" she said. Seto blushed. Kisa and Akemi gave each other knowing looks and then giggled.

LATERS…

Once they landed on the island there were already reporters waiting for their arrival. Atem swallowed, "Uh, Seto…didn't your dad promised there wasn't going to be any media around?" he asked nervously.

Seto shrugged, "It may have slipped his mind," At this, everyone knew Seto was lying. For Kaiba to forget something sounded ridiculous, almost as saying that apples don't grow on trees. It would be so unlike Kaiba to NOT get the media involved, for when it came to his name, he wanted the whole world to know.

"Oh My god! Is that Atem Mutou?! Son of Yugi Mutou?!" someone in the audience yelled. Atem covered his eyes with his arm as a blinding light from the camera flashed at him.

"Atem! Atem look over here! Pose for the camera!" another flash.

"Kisa…" Atem whispered, "Please make it stop!" Kisa frowned, then she glanced at her brother(who was possible mad at Atem's attention) then she said, "Don't worry, someone will hog all the attention soon," she said.

Before Atem could figure out what she meant, someone forced Atem down from the stairs and placed him in front of the camera and began to ask him some questions, "Atem, how do you think you'll do at the preliminaries? Do you think you'll make it to Obelisk Blue? Staying true to your father's title?"

"Uh…I just hope I have a worthy and interesting duel, is all." Atem said blushing, for he wasn't used to all the attention.

Another reporter asked, "Atem, do you think you will surpass Jaden Yuki who has graduated a several years ago at this very school by becoming top rookie?"

"I've…I've never met Jaden Yuki, but my dad says he's an honest and worthy opponent." Atem said, he wished he could just disappear.

"Do you hope to become King of Games just like your father?" said another reporter.

Atem looked thoughtful, "Um, I've never dueled my dad before…"

But Atem was interrupted by Seto, who said in a loud, confident voice, "The next King of Games will be none other than me, Seto Kaiba II!" At this the media went wild and starting taking pictures of the son of the CEO.

Seto smirked; he was growing tired of all the attention Atem was getting. Seriously? Must they be reminded of WHO the star of the show is? After all, this whole school belongs to his father.

"Seto, how do you think you'll do at the preliminaries? Do you think you'll make it to Obelisk Blue?" asked a reporter. At this, Seto smirked even wider, "Naturally," he said arrogantly.

"Wow," Akane said a few feet behind Seto, "You're brother's a natural when it come to the media…how does he do that?" she turned to Kisa, who somehow had a lollipop.

"Mama says it's cuz Seto…and I quote, 'took a huge chunk off your Papa's ego'" Kisa said as a matter of factly.

"Seto, do you have some particular strategy to getting into Obelisk Blue? And can you share it to us, if you don't mind?" inquired another reporter.

Seto crossed his arms, "Of course, I have only one strategy and that is winning!" he said.

"And it always works!" Kisa piped up. At this point there was an awkward pause, for there is no doubt in anyone's mind that Seto is DEFINITELY Kaiba's kid.

"WHOA! HOLD UP A SEC!" Tsuya cried and he butty bumped Seto out of the spot light, "I think ya all mistakin' here! For the next King of Games is gonna be me! Katsuya Jonouchi II!"

Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Jonouchi?" said a reporter, "As in Katsuya Jonouchi who won second place in Pegasus Dueling Tornament?"

At this, Tsuya gave a huge goofy grin, "Da one n' only!"

"Who cares about second place?!" Seto yelled as he pushed his cousin from the camera, "When you can only settle for the best. I don't think I need to explain as to why…"

Behind Seto, Akane waved at the camera and said, "Hi papa!"

"Explain please!" Kisa yelled cheerfully in the background.

"I am the son of none other than the great Seto Kaiba! And as his son, you can only expect the best!" Seto said proudly.

"Don' ya PUSH me ya JERK!" Tsuya yelled and he pushed Seto away from the camera, "I will make it to Obelisk Blue! An' I don' need to say why!" he said getting excited at the attention again.

"And may I ask what strategy you plan to use in the preliminaries?" Asked a reporter, at this, Tsuya gave another boyish smile and said, "I'm glad ya asked! What I plan to use is sheer force and strength!"

"Which, sadly, never works, "Akemi said loud enough to hear.

"MiMi!" Tsuya yelled at his sister indignantly, "Aren't ya suppose to be by MAH side?!"

The camera's attention went to Atem, who flinched because he was trying to escape all the attention.

"Atem, can you tell us your strategy?"

Atem gulped and he said, "Well, uh, I just plan on doing what my grandfather and Dad taught me, and that's to believe in the heart of the cards…"

At this, Kisa and Akane came behind Atem, waved at the camera and said, "Hi Papa!"

MEANWHILES…

Shizuka was so worried, she wondered if the kids made it alright. She was sure Kisa would be crying nonstop because she misses her father. And Seto…well, actually Seto might be fine.

Atem, isn't use to so much attention…Shizuka hoped that Kaiba kept his promise and kept the media away.

She made her way inside Kaiba's study; she noticed Kaiba's eyes glued to the screen. Mokuba, however, would occasionally look away and snicker.

"Seto…I'm worried that…" She noticed that Kaiba wasn't listening to her, "What are you watching?"

"Nothing," Kaiba said. While Mokuba busted out laughing making Shizuka more curious.

Shizuka glanced at the screen and gasped, "Seto!" she cried, "You promised!"

Kaiba shook his head, "I made no such thing," he said.

They were watching the kid's first interview on Dueling Academy, the interview was going great, Seto was a natural when it came to the camera….that is…until…

_"Seto, do you have some particular strategy to getting into Obelisk Blue? And can you share it to us, if you don't mind?" inquired another reporter._

_Seto crossed his arms, "Of course, I have only one strategy and that is winning!" he said._

_"And it always works!" Kisa piped up. _

_"WHOA! HOLD UP A SEC!" Tsuya cried and he butty bumped Seto out of the spot light, "I think ya all mistakin' here! For the next King of Games is gonna be me! Katsuya Jonouchi II!"_

_Akemi rolled her eyes. _

_"Jonouchi?" said a reporter, "As in Katsuya Jonouchi who won second place in Pegasus Dueling Tornament?"_

_At this, Tsuya gave a huge goofy grin, "Da one n' only!"_

_"Who cares about second place?!" Seto yelled as he pushed his cousin from the camera, "When you can only settle for the best. I don't think I need to explain as to why…"_

_Behind Seto, Akane waved at the camera and said, "Hi papa!"_

Shizuka turned to Kaiba and glared at him and to everyone's surprise she punched him on the shoulder, "You see what you just did, Seto?!"

Kaiba glared at her, "I didn't DO anything!" Kaiba muttered annoyed, then he said under his breath, loud enough for Shizuka to hear, "I'm SO going to _rape_ you !"

Shizuka shuddered. While Mokuba cleared his throat, "Uh, guys…" he said nervously, "Look at that…"

They watched in shock as Dr. Crowler made his appearance, grabbed Atem, and Tsuya by the ears.

Seto was pointing and laughing, then another security guard came behind Seto, picked him up and put Seto over his shoulder. Akane screamed and ran after the security trying to get Seto back. Tsuya started to laugh.

Akemi is seen flirting with an older student, while Kisa was suddenly in front of the camera.

"_Kisara_," said the interviewer, "How do you like you first day of high school?"

"_Do they have cookies_?" she demanded, "_I won't duel without AT LEAST two cookies_!"

The interviewer was taken aback, "_Uh…I believe they do…_?"

Kisa then smiled, "_Then I like it_!"

"_Miss Kisara._." began a student who held her bags. Kisa's eyes widen, her bags suddenly reminding her how she was away from her father.

"_NOOOOOO_!" she screamed, "_NOTHING'S THE SAME WITH OUT MY PAPA!_" she tearfully turned to the camera, "_PAPA! TAKE ME BACK! IF IT'S BECAUSE I BROKE YOUR FAVORITE ARMCHAIR I'm SOOOOORRRRRRYYY!"_

Kaiba looked away, Shizuka looked like she was on the verge of tears. Mokuba gave a low whistle, "Well, it could have been worse," he said.

Kaiba glared at him, "No, this was it."

Mokuba and Shizuka held their breath, they hoped Kaiba wasn't going to flip. Instead, he gave out a huge yawn and said, "I'm tired. G' night." And he left.

"D-Do you think he's angry at them?" Shizuka asked.

Mokuba shook his head, "Nah, he's fine. But I dunno about you though…" since no one ever had the courage to punch Kaiba, especially on the shoulder.

Shizuka gulped, "Then…I think I should go apologize…" she headed out the room.

"Be careful!" Mokuba yelled after her.

**yeah...i dunno how i feel about this one. I don't think i did well with this...ah well. Read n' review!**


	12. Ways to Eff with Katsuya Jonouchi

**Hey guys! back with a NEW chapter! i hope y'all like this chapter! It took me awhile to come up with it. I've been thinking about this chapter for sometime but..sadly i couldn't decide what to write(Not writer's block, i had several ideas for this chapter) Anyways, enojoy!**

**DIZCCLAIMER: haha! Hail Satan! Lol. just kidding! X3**

JONOUCHI KATSUYA FELT LIKE he was going to die. He had no idea when, he had no idea how, but he knew he was going to die.

Mai warned him , several times already(Refer back to chapter 4 to know what I mean) but Jonouchi ignored her advice and went on with his life. Soon afterwards though, he began to get paranoid.

Sometimes Jonouchi couldn't sleep, his back started to hurt due to stress and…what's even worse…he started to have constant stomach aches due to stress(Yep it CAN happen guys, Stress can eff up ur system).

Mai rolled her eyes as she saw Jonouchi sitting on the couch, constantly groaning.

"Jo…just go talk to the man. He's married to your sister, maybe he doesn't 'hate you'" she emphasizes the last words, "As you say, he might have thought it was a joke…"

Jonouchi stared at her like Mai had lost her mind, "Are ya TRYING to say dat Kaiba's an UNDERSTANDIN' man?" Jonouchi shook his head, "Kaiba is many things but UNDERSTANDIN' in not one of 'em! Dat guy hates me!"

He grabbed his daughter Akemi, who smiled at the sudden attention she was getting from her father. Jonouchi held her against his chest almost like a teddy bear, or in his case some kind of talisman warding off certain satanic aura(Kaiba's).

"It's like…it's like it's itched in his DNA…dat Jonouchi Katsuya is somebody Kaiba Seto has to hate! No!" Jonouchi's eyes widened in horror, "He's WORSE than DAT! Dat man is so evil I sometimes say he's the son of Satan himself….Or…he IS Satan!"

Mai rolled her eyes and shove the phone under Jonouchi's nose, "Just talk to the man," she said.

MEANWHILE AT KAIBACORP…

Seto Kaiba was busy typing an email until his phone rang, he pushed the button, "Kaiba," he said.

"_Mr. Kaiba…" _began Kaiba's secretary, "_There's someone on the line who would like to speak with you…he says it's urgent…"_

Interesting, Kaiba wasn't expecting any calls, "Who is it?" he asked.

"_He's says he's your brother in law, Jonouchi Katsuya_…?"

Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed, "You know what to do," he said then he returned back to his email.

Not a second passed until Kaiba's cell phone rang, Kaiba wasted no time to answer.

"WHAT DA HELL YA DOUCHEBAG?!" Jonouchi yelled over the phone, "Why did ya tell your secretary dat you were BUSY?!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "How the HELL did you get my cell phone number you mutt?"

"Shizuka gave it to me…somethin' about…needin' to spend time coolin' down the rivalry...anyway…" Jonouchi took a deep breath and hugged his daughter even tighter, "Uh…what are ya doin' this afternoon…?"

Jonouchi then heard the phone hang up.

Jonouchi glared at the phone but he dialed again, but no response. It was sent to voice mail.

"Ya SEE?!" Jonouchi pointed at the phone, "He HATES me! Dere's nuthin' I can do! He's gonna kill me!"

Mai hit him behind his head, "Well then MAYBE it would have been better if you didn't YELL at him! Kaiba's CEO of a FREAKIN' company! He probably was already annoyed as it is! AND there you go making it worse!"

"You said it! Kaiba's CEO of a FREAKIN' company…! Which means he can do ANYTHIN' to get back at me! But I'm a be prepared!"

Mai snatched Akemi away, "Quit using Akemi like some sort of talisman! Kaiba's not an evil spirit of some sort!"

"For some reason, kids ward off Kaiba's stench of sulfur…(there is a saying that Hell smells nothing but sulfur, hence, he's implying that Kaiba is Satan), And he's evil…!"

Mai rolled her eyes again, "Just call him back later…maybe after he has lunch, he might be in a better mood…"

Mai smacked Jonouchi in the head again, "DON'T USE TSUYA LIKE A TALISMAN!"

That's when Jonouchi's head went turning; ward off…weakness…could Kaiba have some sort of weakness?

LATERS..

"…And so like I said, just take Kaiba into a room…" then he added under his breath, "preferably a private, secluded room" then he spoke in his normal volume, "and you know…let the magic happen…" Jonouchi was saying to Shizuka

Shizuka blinked several times, confused, "Magic? What are you talking about, Tsuya?"

Jonouchi couldn't believe he was asking this, but he sort of had no choice, "What I MEAN is…dress up, y'know…in a very…VERY …uh…." He struggled for a word, "Pretty dress….and uh…or whatever Kaiba's into…and uh…somehow…convince him to forgive me…"

Shizuka shook her head, "I still don't get what you want me to do, Tsuya."

Jonouchi gave out tears of joy, after all those years of living with that bastard; Shizuka is still innocent and pure. Shizuka is a holy angel sent from the heavens above! Maybe her holy light can burn that devil of Kaiba!

"Tsuya?" Shizuka asked worriedly, "Are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

Jonouchi snapped out of his thoughts and then said, "Take Kaiba into a room…wear a VERY pretty dress…use yer um….well just be yourself…and um…convince him to forgive me…"( In short, he wants Shizuka to seduce Kaiba).

Shizuka still had a puzzled look on her face, "Eh?" she said smiling.

He HATED doing this, he would never use his precious little sister like this, but…if he didn't do anything…there's no telling what Kaiba's gonna do…or MIGHT do.

"Jonouchi…" said a cold voice, Jonouchi turned around and nearly went homo for a few seconds(what I mean is screaming like a girl, that's what I mean by nearly went homo…man y'all should watch Gabriel Iglesias 'Broke Back Mexican' to see what I mean….).

Kaiba stood a few feet behind them, he narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here?" he said.

"Welcome home, Seto!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

Jonouchi glared at him and pointed a finger at him, "I would like to know da SAME thing!" he said.

"I live here, you moron," Kaiba said. "Right!" Jonouchi said.

"So I was…just leavin'…" Jonouchi started until Shizuka said, "Jonouchi was trying to ask me a favor…he wanted me to convince you to forgive him…"

Jonouchi nearly cried. Ah, Shizuka! Why do you have to be so honest?

"Forgive him for what?" Kaiba asked incredulously, "Forgive him for existing? Not going to happen, the damage is already done."

"Seto!" Shizuka pleaded, she turned to Jonouchi, "Tsuya, if you want Seto to forgive you, now's your chance." She said.

Jonouchi hesitated, asking Kaiba to forgive him? No way! He's a douchbag! Then again, if he wanted to live in paranoia thinking Kaiba might get back at him somehow…

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi swallowed, god, he's mouth suddenly went sour. It's like Jonouchi allergic to apologizing to rich douchebags, "Ya know the other day…when I told Kisa to say a FEW words to make her ol' man…uh…UPSET…well…" Jonouchi swallowed, he felt like he was going to throw up there.

Jonouchi stared at Kaiba, who stared back, then Jonouchi said, "Dere I said it. I'm off!"

"You didn't say anything, Tsuya!" Shizuka said.

"Wait," Kaiba began, "Is this what this is all about? Your stupid joke you did last time?"

Jonouchi sweat dropped, 'Uh…yeah…"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Did you think I was an unforgiving, immature, idiot like you?"

Jonouchi glared at him, "Hey!" he began but Kaiba shook his head, "That was only child's play. So of course I wouldn't get mad at something like that."

"See, Tsuya? Seto's pretty understanding and mature!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

"Wait…say wha..?" Jonouchi began so all his worries were for nothing? So Mai was right all along?

But seriously, Kaiba? And understanding guy?

Jonouchi couldn't believe it, "Wow, Kaiba ya don't stop surprisin' me. Y' know what Kaiba…? You're a pretty awesome guy…"

Kaiba glared at him, "Don't push it," he said coldly.

Jonouchi glared at him, "Alright! Alright! I'm leavin' already! And take good care of mah sis!"

As Jonouchi left, Shizuka gave Kaiba a hug, "You're so amazing Seto! For being so mature and understanding!" Kaiba embraced her tighter, "I am an understanding man, but not many people see that," he said.

DA NEXT DAY…

Jonouchi was taking a stroll down the neighborhood; it was such a good day. He had just ate some awesome curry at his favorite restaurant.

Jonouchi noticed a dog sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, "Hey dere little guy!" Jonouchi said, he squat down and petted the dog. Then he got up and continued his way.

As Jonouchi walked farther on, he noticed that the little dog was following him. _Hmm, must be a runaway, _he thought.

A few moments later he noticed another dog following him as well, "What the..? Are all dogs runaways?" he asked himself.

Five minutes later, he noticed SIX dog now following him. "What? What the…?" Jonouchi didn't know why, but he started to run. Whatthehell?!whatthehell?

MEANWHILES…

Mokuba noticed Kaiba in a light good mood, "Hey bro, what's up?" he asked.

Kaiba shook his head, "Nothing, just reconciled with my brother in law…" he said.

Mokuba blinked, then he said slowly, "Seto, what did you do?" he asked. Kaiba blinked, "Nothing, I didn't do anything this time," he said.

Mokuba didn't buy it, "Spill," he said.

Kaiba smirked.

**Did y'all REALLY think Kaiba was a forgiving guy? haha! well ur in for a rude awakening because i could have sworn Kaiba was a man who holds grudges! haha! in case ya didn't get what happened. Kaiba ordered someone to put meat powder on Jonouchi. so that dogs can smell him and want to chase him. haha! Kaiba...IS an immature and unfrogiving idiot. haha! anyways, read n' review! **


	13. No Play Today!

**So, this chapter is kinda weird...buti had this in my head a while back. I don't really like how i wrote it...But meh. So, how does people like the new upgrade on FanFic? Hate it? Like it? Me, I kinda like it...but i'm so used to the old one. Anwyays...enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: yeah...**

SHIZUKA WAS ON THE verge of tears. As she glanced under the sofa's cushion. She looked around worriedly. She glanced at her charm bracelet, then at a nearby clock. She bit her lip.

Where is it? Where is it? She kept screaming in her head. She looked at the flowers in the vases hoping that by SOME crazy moment it was probably there. Nothing.

She took several deep breathes to calm herself. She didn't need to panic. She doesn't need to panic.

She went upstairs.

She opened the door of her children's room. Seto and Kisa were playing with their two year old little brother, Noa.

"Mama!" they exclaimed. Shizuka couldn't help but to smile. Her children's smile helped her relief her worry.

She hugged her children and then she asked, "Hey, did any one of you see Mama's ring?" she held her breath; she hoped they have seen it.

Kisa, Seto and Noa looked at each other, then Kisa said, "Mama's ring? No, I didn't see it."

Seto shook his head, "Is it on Mama's finger?" Shizuka shook her head, "No," she held up her hand, "See? It's not there…"

The kids stared at each other, "Mama lost her ring!" Kisa said.

"Mama's so silly!" Noa said. Shizuka's heart sank. She lost it. She lost her wedding ring. What would Kaiba say?

She knew it was silly crying over ring but the ring seemed to symbolize how Kaiba chose _her_. He chose to love her, to give someone something he doesn't give, and that's his love.

And now she lost that symbolism. What is Kaiba going to say?

LATERS…

Shizuka was now freaking out. Yet she didn't show it to anyone, she only kept looking. But in her mind, she was a nervous wreck.

_WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT? SETO'S GOING TO KILL ME!_

"Shizuka?" said a voice. Shizuka nearly started to cry. As she turned and force a smile at Kaiba.

"What's wrong?" he asked. No! He already knows! Shizuka thought. But she continued to smile, "N-n-nothing…how was your day?"

Kaiba ignored her question, "What's wrong? What happened?" he insisted.

Shizuka gulped, she was screwed, Kaiba is like a human lie dectector. Yet he didn't need his superpower abilities to know that Shizuka's lying.

Shizuka is the worst liar in the world.

Shizuka couldn't take it anymore, she began to cry, "I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I'm SO sorry! I lost it!"

She looked away, "I'm the worst person in the world…" she muttered.

Kaiba was losing his patience, "Lost WHAT? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I-I lost m-my…r-r-r-ring," she stuttered, "I'm m-mean, I-I know i-i-it's just a ring…b-but I feel like it m-means s-s-something more…."

Kaiba sighed, and to Shizuka's surprise, he grabbed her arms and forcefully kissed her.

Shizuka blinked in surprise, she was lost for words, "W-what?" she exclaimed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter what that ring means, because the ring means nothing." He said.

"It's only a display our marriage" he said. He grabbed her wrist where her bracelet was, then he looked at her in the eye. Then he chuckled.

"W-what? Why are you laughing?!' Shizuka asked.

Kaiba gave her his infamous smirk, then he reached into his breast pocket, and pulled out a ring.

Shizuka was so relieved! She could cry or scream, she didn't know what to do. So, she settled for the next best thing, she slapped him.

Kaiba glared at her as he placed his hand over his injured face, "Shizuka?!" he said angrily, "What the HELL?"

Shizuka hugged him, "I was SO scared! I thought you'd be angry with me! A-And th-then it turns out YOU had it!" Shizuka was so happy! At least Kaiba meant what he said. Who knew Kaiba can be so sweet!

Kaiba didn't notice Shizuka's joy; he was so enraged he angrily said, "Shizuka, I'm going to RAPE you!"(hence, this is where he got this sentence, so whenever Shizuka hits him he says this).

"E-Eh?" she said as she looked up at him nervously. He looked down at her with cold eyes, he placed his hand over her breast. Shizuka shuddered.

"S-Seto?" she said nervously, "Uh…" she thought of what to say, "W-Why did you hid my ring?" she asked.

Kaiba leaned forward, but he didn't remove his hand, "Because I wanted to see you expression, I didn't expect this," he gestured his injured face.

"I-I-I'm…I'm sorry?" Shizuka said uncertainly. Kaiba glared at her, "Sorry isn't going to cut it!" then he smirked, "You're going to have to pay for it."

Then he began to chuckle darkly and Shizuka began to scream, "N-No! S-Seto! S-stay away!"

Suddenly the door busted open, Noa rushed inside and yelled, "No, means NO, PAPA!"

Kaiba was caught off guard, "What?" he said.

Noa nodded, "Mama doesn' want to play! You can play with Mama later!" he said. Kaiba let go of Shizuka and walked over to his son, and patted his head.

Kaiba chuckled, "You're right, Noa…" he said then he turned to Shizuka, who squeaked, "I can ALWAYS play with Mama later…"

Noa smiled, "Mama, can you play with me?" he asked. Shizuka smiled in relief, "Sure!" and she ran out the room with Noa.

Kaiba chuckled, then he noticed the ring still in his hand, "I can give this to her later," he said to himself, "When she pays for what she's done…" and he laughed.

**I know Kaiba was OC here. But he was hard to write(i hate you Kaiba). But i hope y'all liked it. I have been thinking about writing a FanFic. This fanfic takes place several years before Yugioh 5d's. But in this future, Kaiba is dead. Yet he has been brought back to life. I was wondering if anyone would like to read it or whatever...so if y'all can PM me your opinion that's be awesome! Anyways, read n' review!**


	14. Lionheart

**hey guys! i'm back! sorry i didn't update in a while...had a CRAP load of stuff to do. Anyways...here's another chapter...this chapter was inspired by LOTS of things. My childhood, an episode from Adventure Time, and most importantly, a song called, "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters And Men. As always, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: yeah, don't need to yell ya...**

* * *

**"**_Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age. The child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies_**."  
**― Edna St. Vincent Millay

* * *

IT HAS BEEN THREE DAYS since Shizuka's surgery. The doctor recommended Shizuka to spend her days resting, and not to get too stressed or anxious.

So Shizuka lay on her bed, all day. Her eyes were covered by bandages since her eyes needed to recover and get use to the transplant. It would get really boring. The kids noticed their mother's boredom and came inside their mother's room.

"_Guten abend_, Mama," greeted the children in unison. (good evening, Mama)

"_Ah, Getun abend schatz," _She said smiling, (Good evening, sweethearts). The children smiled, and sat around their mother.

The Kaiba family had moved temporally to Germany, and since they made their move, Kaiba insisted that everyone learned German (Kaiba didn't need to learn German since he was already fluent in it, that douche!). The kids love Germany, although it was a little tough by the major changes being around another culture.

Shizuka wished she could see this 'new culture' but alas, she had to wait until the bandages came off, till then, all she could see was darkness…and she hears voices of loved ones.

"_Mama, are you bored?" _Asked Kisa in German.

Shizuka sighed, was she too obvious? "_Ja ich bin_," (yes I am).

"Would you like us to tell you a story?" Asked Noa, in Japanese. Seto glared at his little brother, "Noa!" he exclaimed, "You're supposed to speak in German!"

But Shizuka raised her hand, silencing Seto, "It's alright, if it's here in the house, Papa wouldn't mind. Besides, I miss speaking our language, do you?"

"YES!" cried Kisa, "I miss home SO much!" Noa nodded in agreement with his sister, "Me too! When are we going back home?" he asked.

Seto rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to say it? When Mama gets better!"

Kisa turned hopefully to her mom, "Mama's better already, right?"

Shizuka smiled and nodded, "I feel better already," she said. Both Noa and Kisa smiled.

"_Ich bin zu Hausen_,"(I'm home) said a familiar voice behind them, the children turned around and yelled, "Papa!"

Kaiba smirked as his children (well, Kisa and Noa) ran towards him, Seto only walked towards his father, who ruffled his hair.

"_Wei sind denn alle_?" he asked (How is everyone?).

"Mama's bored!" Kisa reported. Noa and Seto glared at Kisa, but Kaiba didn't seem to mind.

Kaiba turned to Shizuka and ran his finger through her hair, "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, the kids wanted to tell me a story," she said.

Kaiba turned to the kids, and then he sat in a rocking chair next to the bed, "Is that so?" he said amused, "I would like to hear too,"

At this point, everyone turned to Noa(since it was his idea in the first place), Noa looked at the ground nervously, "I don't have a story, I was hoping Seto could read to Mama," he admitted.

"WE CAN MAKE ONE UP!" Kisa suggested, Shizuka grinned, "That's a good idea, Kisa."

At this point all the kids turned to Kaiba, "What is it?" he asked, as he took off his trench coat and placed on the back of the chair.

"Can you start it, Papa?" Kisa asked. At this, Kaiba looked thoughtful, "Alright," he said after a few moments, "Let's see…"

Then his eyes lit up, "Ah, I got one….here it goes…"

"_Once upon a time, there lived a great king…"_ he began. Until Noa cut him off, "Can Papa be the king?!" he asked. Kaiba smirked, "Naturally, I was talking about myself," (Figures).

"_So once upon a time, there lived a great king, who was strong and very powerful. One day, the great king lost something so important that he needed to get it back. So he sends his most powerful knights to get it for him, since the great king was too busy to get it himself…"_

"Can we be the knights, Papa?" asked Seto. Kaiba smiled, "Of course,"

"_The great and powerful king sent…" _Kaiba started again until he was interrupted….three times.

"SETO! THE AWESOME DRAGON WARRIOR!" Seto cried.

Kisa raised her hand and yelled, "KISA! THE PRETTY AND MAGICAL FAIRY PRINCESS!"

The boys turned to her, "Kisa, a fairy princess isn't a knight!" Seto said.

"But I want to be a fairy princess!" she insisted, she turned to her father, "Can I be a fairy princess, papa? PLEEEAAAAAASSEEE?" she begged. Kiaba chuckled, "Of course," he said.

"Can I be Noa, the Really Powerful magician?" he asked.

Kaiba nodded, "Of course, can we continue?" he asked. The children nodded, "YES!" they said.

"_So he sent his most powerful warriors, Seto; the Awesome Dragon Warrior, Kisa; the Pretty and Magical Fairy Princess, and Noa; the Really Powerful Magician._" Kaiba said.

"Papa!" Seto interrupted again, Shizuka giggled at her kids' enthusiasm.

"Can I take over?" he asked politely. Kaiba nodded, "Please do," he said.

Seto cleared his throat, "_And so, the knights left on that very day. They decided to go walking over to the dark tower, because that's where the king's stuff is at. But as they got near the gates of the kingdom…there stood a really BIG and SCARY dragon! Kisa…."_

Seto glanced at Kisa, "Do I REALLY have to say it?" He asked. Kisa nodded, "YES!" she exclaimed. Seto sighed.

"…_Kisa, the Pretty and Magical Fairy Princess tried using her…" _

Seto turned to his sister again, "What DO you do?" he asked. Kisa smiled, "I make things pretty AND I have magical powers!" she said. Seto sighed again.

"_So she tried using her 'magical' powers to make the dragon pretty but none of it worked the dragon began to attack them. Noa, tried using his magic as well(At least it's not making thing pretty…)but it didn't work. But Seto knew JUST what to do. So he fought with the dragon and he was defeated. Since the dragon was defeated by such a great warrior, the dragon offered to be Seto's friend._

_Seto agreed and then everyone got on the dragon's back and flew off into the sky…"_

Shizuka smiled, "I was wondering when Seto was going to come in," she said, Noa came to his mother and placed his small head against his mother's shoulder. Kaiba smiled and turned to Seto, "And then what happens?" he asked.

But it was Kisa's turn, "_So then we realized-I mean, the knights realized that they had no idea what the King lost or where it's at….so they decided to stop by the most SMARTEST person in the world! He was a very old goblin. So the dragon took them there to see the very smart goblin. But once they got there the goblin was REALLY mean. He didn't want to tell us….I mean, the KNIGHTS, what the king lost or where it was at. Seto tried scaring the goblin..."_

Kisa turned to Seto and shook her head, "That isn't very nice Seto," she said. Seto glared at her, "But THAT isn't ME!" he said.

"So what did the knights do?" Shizuka asked. "Why is the goblin so mean?"

Kisa's eyes lit up and then she said, "Oh yeah!"

She took a few moments to think then she continued, "_And Noa wasn't very nice either. He tried using his powers to read the goblin's mind.."_

"What?!" Noa exclaimed in shock, "I wouldn't do THAT!" he said.

"Shh," Kaiba said, "Let your sister continue." "But!" began Noa, but Kaiba held his ground, Noa pouted but none the less, kept his silence.

Kisa smiled, "_It wasn't the knight's fault that they didn't know what was wrong with the goblin. The goblin was being very mean, because they didn't know that all the goblin wanted was something pretty. Because everyone makes fun of the goblin's ugliness. Kisa knew this, so, she did a POWERFULL spell where lots, and LOTS of flowers of EVERY kind grew around the globin's house. The goblin was VERY happy and he liked the flowers a lot. And uh….and uh…Oh yeah! So then the goblin told the knights what the king lost. He said, "It's a star, a very powerful, pretty star, which the King loves very much. _

_And some mean people took the star making the king very sad. The star is stuck in a lighthouse in the middle of the ocean, guarded by many bad and ugly monsters."_

"Really?' Shizuka gasped. "why did someone take the King's star?" she asked.

At this Kisa shrugged, "I don't know, Mama. Maybe because they're mean!"

Noa suddenly raised his hand, "Kisa," he said, "Can I go on?"

Kisa smiled, "Ok!" she said. Noa smiled, then he blushed at the sudden attention in the room. It took him a few moments to come up with something, and then he began, "_The goblin was very happy with Kisa's gift. But Kisa or Seto didn't know where the tower was, but Noa…."_

At this, Noa stopped, "Can I change my name?" he asked, "I don't like it," he said. "YES!" Kisa yelled. Seto shrugged. Noa took another few moments to think a new name then he said, "_Noa the Amazing Magician, used his AWESOME magic to find the tower. Um….Um…but the tower was REALLY, REALLY far away, but Seto said it was ok, because…because we can ride on his awesome dragon. So they flew and flew, and flew. Until Kisa saw the tower. _

_But there were monster coming out attacking the powerful knights. We….I mean, uh, anyone would've been really scared to go near the tower, but not the King's Knights! They…uh…they weren't scared. They got rid of many monsters….but uh…then all the monsters were gone. So the knights went to the very top of the tower…." _

Then Noa stopped, and looked around at everyone expectantly.

"What happens next?" Shizuka asked, since she couldn't see Noa looking around. "What's wrong, Noa?" Shizuka asked she started to get up, but everyone yelled, "No!" Kaiba placed his hands on Shizuka's shoulder, "Noa just got stuck is all," Kaiba said.

"Oh," Shizuka said understanding, "Ok,"

"How are you feeling, Mama?" Seto asked. Shizuka smiled, she wished she could take off these bandages, but she needed to wait, "I'm fine," she said.

Kaiba nodded, "How about I finish the story?" he suggested.

"OK!" the children agreed. So Kaiba began, "_They found the star hidden in the tower as the goblin said. But to their surprise…it wasn't really a star liked they hoped."_

"What?" Kisa asked, "What was it?"

"_It was indeed a star," _Kaiba continued, giving his infamous smirk to his children, "_The star turned out to be a young princess from a magical kingdom. She had long red hair, green eyes…"_

"Mama?!" Noa gasped, Shizuka kissed her son on his forehead,

"_She had special powers, almost as powerful as the king himself. Almost. Almost as powerful as the King. The knights were happy to find the star, and the star was happy to see them, because she knew they were going to return her to her King. The star began to glow, for she couldn't escape before, because the evil monsters took away her powers. And once the knights came and destroyed the monsters, her powers came back. _

_She began to glow in a soft, orange light, and then soon the Knights were glowing. Then, they found themselves flying in the air, just like the Star was. Then, off they flew, over the seas, over many forest, towns, lakes, rivers. _

_They Knights enjoyed the trip, for they saw many things that they were too busy to see. To Seto's delight he found his dragon flying along with them. Kisa saw below the goblin now enjoying his garden. Noa saw magical creatures, like unicorns, centaurs, and such._

_Soon, the knights and the Star saw the kingdom up ahead. They couldn't help but to smile, and swell with pride, because they knew the king will graciously welcome them back with open arms…"_

At this, all the children smiled, as Kaiba smiled upon his children. Seto began to yawn, for he was getting very sleepy. Noa was starting to fall asleep on his mother's shoulder. Kisa suddenly got down from her parent's bed, and went to sit on her father's lap, she yawned and said rather sleepily, "And then what happened?"

"_As they expected, the King welcomed the knights to his kingdom again. The king was happy to be reunited with his Star, for it was the star that made the King very happy. So, after the King and his Star were back together again, the King made a huge party for the Knights. Everyone liked the knights because they saved the day. And so…"_

Kaiba glanced down and saw Kisa already fast asleep. He looked upon the foot of the bed where Seto sat, he could see the poor kid trying to stay awake.

"Finish the story…" he yawned, "Papa," he said.

Kaiba smiled, "_And so, they lived happily ever after…"_

Seto glanced at his mother, "Mama, did you like the story?" he asked. At this point Kisa and Noa woke up just to see their mother's reaction.

Shizuka took a moment to answer, for she too was starting to fall asleep, it was getting late. She nodded, "I loved it," she said.

"Do…" Kisa yawned, "Do you think our story will make you feel better?" she asked.

Shizuka nodded, "Of course!" she said, "In fact, I think I feel better right now!" she said.

"Ok guys, it's getting late," Kaiba began as he glanced at the grandfather clock, "Time for bed,"

"NO!" protested the kids, "Can we sleep here, Papa?" asked Noa.

Kaiba shook his head, Kisa began to cry, "But I'm already asleep!" she cried.

Seto held tightly on the cover upon the bed, letting his father know that he REFUSES to go to his bed.

"Come on, Seto." Shizuka giggled, "Let them stay for one knight," she said.

Kaiba hesitated, but then he gave in. It was a king size bed after all, the kids were small enough to fit between their parents.

And so, after the light went off, the Kaiba family went to sleep.

NEXT DAY…

The children waited patiently for the parents' to come back home from the hospital. Today, their mom was going to get her bandages removed; they couldn't wait for their mother to see again.

The yelled as they saw the front door began to swing open, and the first person the saw smiling from ear to ear, was Shizuka, who spread open her arms in a welcoming hug.

The children ran towards their mother, Kaiba came behind them; he too was smiling from ear to ear. The surgery was a huge success, Shizuka could now see again, and she will see without any problems.

All Mama needed was a good story, the kids will think. They will also believe that in a way, they helped cure their mother. Kaiba, a man of science a facts, will actually believe it. A story told with love and imagination can possible go more than a mile.

* * *

"_In a child's eyes, a mother is a goddess. She can be glorious or terrible, benevolent or filled with wrath, but she commands love either way. I am convinced that this is the greatest power in the universe."_  
― N.K Jemisin, THe Hundred Thousand Kingdoms

**yeah, so anyways...i hope y'all enjoyed that! Anyways, read n' review!**


	15. Little Talks

**Hello guys! i hope y'all doin welsies. Well, sadly, i must say that this is the last chapter for So It Begins. I originally planned for this to end at least ten chapters. But i think 15 is enough. I wrote this chapter a while back, while i was listening to Of Monsters in Men, "Little Talks" anyways, i hope y'all enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: me now own!**

* * *

_"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."_

_-_Robert Frost

* * *

SHIZUKA COULDN'T SLEEP WELL LAST night, in fact, she hasn't slept well for a while now. But it didn't matter…she had to start her day. Shizuka slowly got up, and went to do her usual feminine needs.

Kaiba woke up afterwards, but he didn't utter a word. He hasn't for a while now, as Shizuka got out of the bathroom, Kaiba entered as well, he tried to excuse himself, but Shizuka ignored him.

They haven't spoken to each other for a while now.

Shizuka made her way down stairs, she smiled as she found the kids there already waiting for her. She sat down and served herself some breakfast. A few moments later, Kaiba joined the table as well, he smiled upon the kids, but they didn't return the smile.

Kaiba sighed and continued his breakfast like normal. Throughout breakfast Kaiba kept asking Shizuka to pass the salt, at first Shizuka hesitated, but eventually, without so much as looking up, she handed him the salt.

The kids laughed, "Why did you move the salt?" one of the kids asked.

Kaiba frowned at the kids and at Shizuka, they didn't understand. They couldn't understand. Shizuka suddenly got up and ran upstairs.

Kaiba followed her…as he did, he heard voices arguing with each other, "How can you be so selfish?! WE can't go on like this! She needs help!" said a woman, arguing with a man, who shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with her! And besides, it's hopeless anyway…"

The woman scowled at him, "You're impossible!" and she wanted out, she bumped into Kaiba and didn't even bother to excuse herself. Kaiba scowled as well, no body disrespects him! Yet he decided to let it slide, he was more concerned about Shizuka.

Kaiba made his way to his room, where he found Shizuka sitting on their bed, crying, "Why don't you leave me alone?!" she screamed. Kaiba frowned, she was mad again…but why? What did he do?

"LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" Shizuka begged.

Kaiba hated seeing her this way…since when did everything turned out like this? What happened? What did he do?

That's exactly what Shizuka wanted to know…why did everything turned out like this? Shizuka opened her drawer next to the bed and began to look for something; she took out an orange, cylinder capsule.

Kaiba glared at her, he hated to see her take those medications. He tried to slap them away from her grasp, but it was too late. She already took her dose.

Kaiba sat on his bed, he noticed Shizuka crying again. He knew it was hard for her, but….he couldn't leave her…ever since he heard her cry on that day.

Her tears kept him here.

"I miss our talks," Kaiba said, "I miss the days when you would just talk to me and somehow…make me smile…" He turned to Shizuka, he sighed, there's no point for waiting for a response. She couldn't hear him or see him. It was those damn meds…

So he sat, and watched Shizuka slowly fall asleep. He decided to do the same thing; he turned over and saw their wedding picture on his drawer on his side. He smiled, if only happiness can last forever.

Several hours had passed and Shizuka didn't wake up. "Shizuka?" Kaiba said nervously.

Shizuka didn't stir, "SHIZUKA!" Kaiba yelled. At this point, the door was slammed wide opened, the man and the woman from earlier came in, the woman screamed.

The man ran over to Shizuka and placed his two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. After a few seconds, he placed his hands to the sides and sighed, "Her time finally came…she can rest in peace now."

"Seto," The woman said softly, "I'm sorry about your mother…"

Seto shrugged, "It's alright, Amane...she deserves to be in a better place now. Just like my dad…"

He turned to the wedding picture of his parents, "She's with dad now…she's happy…"

Seto took out his cell phone, and began to make a call. As he did, his eyes landed on a picture of his father, and older looking Kaiba, standing next to Shizuka at his graduation ceremony. He smiled.

LATERS…

Kaiba was standing under a tree on his back yard. He smiled as he saw the tree branches sway with the wind. Shizuka loved this tree.

"Seto?" a voice asked timidly, Kaiba turned, and smiled, Shizuka stood a few feet in front of him. As he looked upon her, she smiled and ran towards him. She embraced him, "Thank you for waiting…" She whispered.

Kaiba smiled, "Are you ready?" he asked. Shizuka smiled and took his hand. They laughed and ran towards the tree and before they could reach the tree they vanished.

LATERS…

"Shizuka Kaiba, widow of Seto Kaiba, has died early this evening. The family comments that they were actually happy and content that Mrs. Kaiba could now rest in peace. Mrs. Kaiba has been suffering from Alzheimer's for quite a while now. Three years ago, Mrs. Kaiba lost her husband due to heart failure. Mrs. Shizuka Seto Kaiba will be missed and of course, so will Mr. Seto Kaiba."

Of course, it was may have been the end as everyone said on Earth, but to Seto and Shizuka, it was only the beginning.

* * *

"_You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,_  
_Love like you'll never be hurt,_  
_Sing like there's nobody listening,_  
_And live like it's heaven on earth_."

- William W. Purkey

**yep, so that's that. thank you all for enjoying So It Begins. Alsheimer's DOES cause hallucinations, well at least a certain stage. So some of the stuff i wasn't lying. But in this case, Shizuka wasn't hallucinating, she was actually seeing Kaiba's ghost, but she thought the was seeing things, because she knew she wasn't well. So everytime she takes her meds she no longer can see Kaiba until the meds wear off. And don't worry i'm not going to stop writting, hopefully i will go back to my incomplete ones and finish them. There is another project i want to start on and that's the one about a prequel to Yu-gi-oh 5d's but in my story, Seto Kaiba dies...but somehow he is brought back to life, but not for the reasons he thought it was. Anywyas...read n' review!**


End file.
